What It Takes
by Bloody Priestess
Summary: ***-The VERDICT: To Continue/Discontinue...?-*** People often say that, "No LOVE is worth as much a TRUE and lasting FRIENDSHIP." But, do tell me honestly, do you have what it takes to chose FRIENDSHIP over your one and TRUE LOVE?
1. Poured Alongside Coffee

_**~ A message from ME to YOU. ~**_

**(June 17th 2011~ **

**I have decided to abandon this story. Do not fret, I will not be removing this fic. **

**My plan is to post a second version of WIT. It will still utilize the general theme, plot and essential, underlying conflict. Bluntly speaking, I am extremely frustrated of editing around my previous WIT posts. What can I say- I started conceptualizing, writing and posting this since I was twelve years of age. :/ Therefore, I've decided to start again... from the the beginning. A fresh slate, so to speak.  
**

**It shall remain to remind me of a time past, a former state of being, a then-new experience, a proud neophyte effort. Here is a testament to the barrel-full of blood, sweat and tears that had come and gone with erratic, unpredictable surges of inspiration, frustrations, heartache and sheer pleasure of being read, and at times further honored with a view, review, and a private message. **

**Parting is such sweet sorrow. But, I am glad, I had the daring I had back then to post What It Takes in the first place; to update. I will never get back the time, state of being, experiences I've lost, and it's fine. I am extremely pleased to have shared this with you. **

**I dare to say~ This story shall remain a proud, albeit flawed sentinel of the RO/RK ship.**

**Thank you for your patience, understanding and time spent with me, my dearest readers! It's been a blast! X's and O's.)**

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

**A GALS! Fan Fiction**

"**What It Takes"**

**By Bloody Priestess**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

Summary: (**1**) Rei and Ran. People often say that, "No LOVE is worth as much a TRUE and lasting FRIENDSHIP." But, do tell me honestly, do you have what it takes to chose FRIENDSHIP over your one, and TRUE LOVE?

(**2**) REIxRAN. Rei Otohata can barely speak his mind, what more with his feelings? So, he becomes part of a (rock) band. Under the shroud of his songs he bares his soul and his true feelings for Aya Hoshino & Ran Kotobuki.

...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own _GALS!_ Surely, that is fact everyone already knows about.

* * *

**PLEASE**** R****E****A****D** : (Warnings)

_**1.**_ This fan fiction stemmed from the most "striking" things I've encountered from the **anime show****. **And so, the story has become somewhat **AU**... Beware and please, disregard any thing from the **manga**. You see, I have not been fortunate enough to find and read the manga.

_**2.**_ Heads up to all those _Aya_-lovers; there will HURTFUL remarks about her throughout this piece. I am not trying to pick fights here. Aya's character symbolizes some_thing_ (whatever that _is_, you'll have to decide for yourself). This, I'll tell you though— things WILL get better for _her_ but DO NOT aspire for Rei-Aya ships here. _**2.1**_ There's a reason for that 'hate/rant'… C'mon, say it with me— _PLOT_. ü! _**2.2**_ If you can't take it, it's** not **too late to HIT the _return_ button now. Read my virtual lips, if you have nothing civil to say—_SHOO_.

_**3.**_ Rated for the LANGUAGE/swearing and SLANG, all the _crazy stuff_ I may add in later chapters! Who knows? -wink-wink-

_**4.**_ I'd like to say this for the record: _**a.)**_ this story happen a few years after the anime show—the characters are in their senior year in high school (uhmm, that would make them 17 and/or 18 years of age.); _**b.) **_Yuya and Mami (or "Maki" in the Philippine TV dub) of Ikebukuro NEVER got together.

...

* * *

...

Author's Notes: Please don't take this fic—so _Literally_. And you'll see the little sad-joys of this existence etched here and there.

This fan fic is dedicated _to all friendships whose quarrels have been going on for the longest time now and in spite of everything, still remains unresolved and broken_.

...

* * *

**Chapter One**: Poured Alongside Coffee

There's something about the _rain_ that often puts us in such a miserable disposition.

* * *

...

It should have been raining right now. But because of the wind of change — Rain fell to earth as snow.

He took no notice of the Christmas decorations as he lengthened his pace. He seemed to be oblivious to the merry cheers underscoring the joyful mood of the streets. To the unaware, they would note that he was a dark, gloomy spot against the bright, festive air surrounding him. To those who really knew, he was simply too intent on keeping his appointment.

This young man strode solitarily (of which he was getting quite accustomed of doing lately) along the busy and buzzing streets of Shibuya District, Tokyo City. His isolation was a matter of choice, he thought grimly. Something people can not help themselves but question. Whatever happened to the Freedom to choose? He wondered… Why did he need to constantly explain himself?

A friend had invited him for a cup of coffee. 'For a chat'… But he knew better, he was REALLY in for a long, long, _long_ sermon not some simple catching up. He was not worried by that prospect. However, it did fill him with something like foreboding… A foreboding of the very thing he avoided by keeping his distance. A confrontation.

He immediately crushed the wary thought. The eighteen year old felt confident that the thick shell of practiced indifference he had built for himself all these years would protect him. Given the history of his cool demeanor and lack of speaking lines… He allowed the thought trail off. He knew his action (or _the lack of_) could speak oodles. Rei smiled sardonically, feeling more certain by the minute. His never-fail pattern of silence and unreadable expression would _not_ fail him this time as well.

Besides, there were far more perilous things in this world. He shrugged. Death, famine and war are the sort that usually top the "world's list".

And if anyone dared to ask: _His_ list was considerably short and simpl_er_. And it was topped with the most pointlessly astonishing obsession that involved a red-head with sepia-colored eyes that never failed to bring about an extraordinary (yet _delicious_) effect to his heart rate. People would think him shallow for liking the girl—after all, she was NOT the sort of girl fairytale heroine's embody.

Sure, the world never cared for _her_. Their sharp tongues ready to flay alive for… simply existing the way she _is_ and not the way _they _want her to be. People wanted to have the "worthy" rewarded and the "other" condemned.

They may not care for her. But… _he_ cared—and that was damn reason enough for _him_. _And to hell with the world!_

He shook away the pessimistic thoughts.

_First things first. _He thought, knolling his shoulders like soldier before a major campaign. Lately, he'd been doing this with increasing counts. For there have been more things to be guarded of. It cannot be denied that his cynical and jaded bearing served him well in keeping situations, people—mostly, _certain_ girls he doesn't care for at arms length.

Ironically, that served him a little _too_ well. He thought wryly as _her_ exquisite vivacious silhouette retreated from him—figuratively and literally-speaking.

His jaw locked, suddenly annoyed at this turn of his thoughts. He already missed his stop. Blast this damn brooding. Rei recounted his steps, found the correct shop door, and brusquely pushed the glass door open.

During cold and icy days like this, the best place to _chill_ (no pun intended) would deep in the espresso machine-humming, caffeine-perfumed recesses of a café. A bell jingled delicately into the background. A couple of curious eyes flew to the entrance of the coffee shop, in expectation of seeing of _their_ friend.

Rei Otohata pulled the black ski-cap off his dark head as he scoured through a coffee shop in Fourth Avenue, Shibuya District; aptly named, "Forth Avenue Café." His ice-blue eyes coolly dismissed the nameless, faceless multitude that filled the locale's latest, trendiest café and searched for a familiar face amongst the customers.

Then a hand shot up unto the air, immediately catching his attention. "Rei, over here!" Yuya waved.

Rei acknowledged his friend's presence with a slight nod. As he walked to his seated friend, he began stripping out of his white faux fur-trimmed dark gray and black colored coat with a fluid, masculine grace that would do credit to a seasoned runaway model. When the piece was off, Otohata bared himself wearing a dark blue vertically-lined knitted sweater that hugged his broad shoulders, narrow-waist frame and muscular/lean to complete his dark-hued jeans.

This curtness was a countenance all too expected to be deliberately insulting. Yuya Asou found no reason to feel affronted. The equally handsome young blonde knew the Rei's reason behind being the way he is… It _would_ scare the living hell out of Otohata if he was aware of the fact— that Asou knew about those things his dark-haired buddy tried damned hard to conceal…

Tucking his black mittens underneath the crook of his arm along with his divested jacket, Rei silently strode forward with a natural grace which made all the young ladies openly gawk with desire and the young men narrowed their eyes with envy. All in all, their gaze were too focused on the dark-haired guy's exceptionally handsome face —and somehow _that_ enough to rule out the less-than-desirable cold countenance.

Whatever happened to "Don't judge a book by it cover"? One wonders, and a tad bit disgusted at the shallowness of the general population.

He knew, just like _they_ knew too. He was the focus of everyone's attention. Rei couldn't careless if they revered him as some kind of a God (which, ironically is happening now) because, for as long as "nobody knows"… _No_, a dark head shook to clear the ominous thought, _nobody will ever know_.

"It's been a while, Rei." Yuya said, wheeling around to greet his friend. Clad in an aqua turtleneck with a dark teal green shirt underneath his coal-black windbreaker, light brown slacks and the appropriate snow shoes without forgoing the latest style and trend, anyone could see why the blonde always placed in that _Super High School Student Grand Prix_, back in his junior high to high school years.

Rei took the stool next to the blonde. Stretching his arms along the length of bar's countertop, he replied casually, "Yeah, quite a while… How have you been _surviving_?"

Yuya laughed and that brought a friendly, approachable light to his earth tones: fair-complexion, slightly long blonde hair, and hazel brown eyes. He had been hanging out more with Ran and her cliques _than_ with his best friend— Rei. "Energy's the operant word. That's all you need to keep up with Ran."

"Uh, yeah..." Rei said inaudibly, refusing to take his eyes off his clasped hands.

_Afraid of disclosing something with a certain _obviousness_ that was in present his eyes?_ We can not say for certain.

"How _is_ Ran?" he finally queried, getting slight discomfited.

"Same old, same old…" the blond smiled flippantly on what was considered 'common knowledge', "You how Ran is."

Silence from Rei's end. _Do I _REALLY_? _He wondered.

_Oh yeeeeah…_ Yuya drawled exasperatedly at Rei's lack of OUTWARD reaction…_ Everything's definitely normal with Rei._

Yuya ordered a hot cup of Cappuccino for Rei and an Espresso for himself from _Lulu_, the waitress, who was gone as quickly as she came.

"Rei," there was something solemn and no-nonsense in Yuya's tone that tore Rei's gaze from his (now) fidgeting hands to his friend. He waited for Yuya to continue... "Is there more to what you're telling, why you are avoiding _us_?"

"Huh?"

"Ran, Miyu, Aya, Tatsuki, and I… _why_?"

"Wha'? I'm not avoiding. I've just been busy."

A blonde head shook, far from convinced. "Rei, Rei… you can't be THAT busy. Hell, _we_ have the same distractions, hooked to the same television programs, crammed with same school activities- HECK, We have most the classes' together, therefore same schoolwork load. We're even part of the same _band_… And we both know _you_ are a better time-manager than _I_ am. So, honestly now… who are ya avoiding?"

"I'm avoiding no one."

"Oh c'mo—"

"_No one_," Rei repeated in his signature dead-calm tone that usually ends a conversation.

"Okay," the blonde said reluctantly, as if he was backing down his inquiries "…just drop me a line when you're ready to squeal, a'ght?"

Rei nodded. But Yuya was already putting together another way to get his friend to talk. Some part of his ethos screamed that it was an invasion of privacy… but he _had_ to know. He drew in a silent breath, _here goes nothing_… "Say dude, Aya Hoshino has been asking a lot about you every time we get to hang together." _There, that should initiate a reaction of some sort… dammit, it better._

"Gee, imagine that." the dark haired guy drawled sarcastically. His eyes ice-cold just like his attitude towards that particular girl.

_I definitely striked a nerve there._ _Gods, I beseech you to preserve my head's placement on my shoulders_. The blonde ventured on. "Oh." With a slight pause, Yuya chose his next words carefully, "You may _not_ care… but man, get this… she cares. She _really_ cares."

Rei glared icy daggers at Yuya from the corner of his eye, "What do you want me to do about it? Isn't it enough that I dated her, way back when? What _more_ in hell does she want? My fucking soul?"

"Hey, hey! Don't get so flared up… _sheesh_!" Yuya sweat dropped glancing over his shoulder to see who could have possibly heard or saw that. Somehow, Yuya suddenly felt he needed to protect his friend's bearing. People often misinterpret 'outbursts' like this—they _think_ they know something, but they really do_ not_.

Basically, he was returning the favor because Rei did that for him more than he can possibly count… Friends do that. It's only natural... _if_ you're a _true_ friend.

The hazel-brown eyed blonde thanked the waitress for serving the coffee. Then, slowly turned to Rei, "Why do you dislike her so much? Aya, I mean."

"I'm shocked to find you so nosy, Yuya." Rei expressed his lack of interest in answering the question by folding his arms over his chest. _While I am not suprised to find_— that girl— _**still**__ so naïve. Presumptuous. Over-sensitive. Weak-willed. Narrow-minded. Flat-out_— _not my type… And what's worst, she's a hindrance to what _I_ want._ He didn't say this out-loud but somehow the blonde caught a whiff there was actually an answer to his question.

"I'd prefer the term 'curious'." Yuya began diplomatically enough to covert his inquisitions. "Well, it's really up to you if you wanna call me that, I obviously can't change your mind on _that_. But…c'mon Rei, answer me: _Why_?"

"And persistent." Rei teased, raising an eyebrow and smirking a little.

"Will you please quit changing the subject? And just answer the darn question, please."

The good (and _rare_) playful humor immediately drained from Rei's eyes. The mini blizzard outside the coffee shop seemed warmer in comparison to the look in Rei's dead-serious ice blue eyes when he said, "Plain and boring. That's what she is."

Rei detested every opportunity where he had to share his thoughts and feelings. It never fails to put the dude in a foul mood. And this Yuya knew, by the "chilling look" he got. Enduring another one was going to be worth it. Yuya reassured himself — Gods, he _need_ed to know. He needed to have a confirmation of a gut feeling he had been having for the longest time now.

Whatever he needed to know… And _why_… The blonde cannot say just yet.

"Aww man," Yuya was quick to defend Aya, "That's just downright cruel! Don't you have any _kind_ adjective to describe the girl with? Or better yet try describing her in full sentences." Fingers crossed despite a deceptively calm and patient pose on his lap, Yuya prayed he didn't sound too pushy for an answer.

"_Fine_," Rei said as if the word had an awful taste in his mouth. "AYA HOSHINO has no self-confidence. She cannot get her act together, you know? She's very co-dependent… which is certainly tolerable but it gets really irritating after a while… Hey! Who would want to have a bloody parasite hanging unto them, slowly sucking them dry?"

Yuya listened intently, _trying_ to keep an open mind, _trying_ desperately to understand.

Rei continued calmly but the growing intensity in his tone betrayed his true (not to mention _harsh_) opinion, "And please…nothing's worst than a cry baby! GOD! What is that for? Is that for me to loathe myself for causing her such sadness? Are those waterworks supposed to make my heart to go out to her? Is that what she wants, for everyone to _pity_ her? Does she honestly think that pity would beget—compassion? Then, become _love_?"

The blonde fists clenched tight_er_ than they already were, trying to remind himself to keep up a guise of self-control. The pain of his nails digging deeper to his palm, kept him from interjecting. Little did Yuya knew he was giving away his feelings in the manner he looked away in hurt and how he slightly filched when Rei talked of Aya in the way he was doing now.

"Does she honestly think those tears or those actions of her would bring her closer to me? And in the end, for me to _sincerely_ like her? What's that _'emotional blackmail'_? Absolutely repulsing! _You_ know how such manipulative female(s) pisses me off, Asou. And to top it off, she does that with a very becomingly innocent expression. Dammit, do you want me to go on? I'd go on all day…" The dark haired young man warned half-heartedly.

"No need…" Yuya began cautiously. But, wasn't that what he needed to hear for himself? "I get what ya mean—that you dislike her _so much_. But dude, not all you've mentioned is entirely true. Aya is pretty brave… do you remember when she admitted her feelings for you?"

"_Do I?_" Rei didn't raise his voice but his intensity tripled in that sarcastic remark. "I'd give anything just to forget that! What a pitiful sight… I was 'cool' with that. Gritted my teeth and endured through it... from that moment and all the while we were dating. But now, I do not want to pretend anymore. I don't want to lie to her face anymore. If I continue acting and lying I'll unquestionably end up in the deepest pit of hell. I fear for my immortal soul."

"Regardless, that took a great deal of guts." Yuya pointed out.

"I repeat—_Pathetic_."

Yuya persisted with his case. "You said she's co-dependent… You're wrong—she's self-reliant, I mean look at her grades. For certain, no one did that for her."

Rei folded his arms over his chest still unimpressed and unbelieving that there is something positive in Hoshino aside, obviously, from being an attractive FACE, _period_. Little did _No. 1_ knew he was saying all these to lessen the guilt of being unable to reciprocate her feelings for him.

Funny how two people can look at the same thing a see differently… He saw and interpreted it like _this_, Yuya saw and interpreted the same thing like _that_…

_Fun-ny. _Ice blue eyes somewhat warmed as its owner began to mull things over. Rei Otohata used the stillness between them to reflect and rework his opinion of the girl but instead he realized something else…

_Yuya likes Aya?_

"Fine man…" Rei started off shortly, his mind running intensely as they began to compose an entrapment for Yuya to say whatever-Rei-think-he-knows… "I may have judged her too harshly. My bad… it's because—_ugh_."

Rei thought Yuya's head would snap right off when the blonde's head turned and faced him, "What?_! _We're buddies, right? You can tell me. Go on now…because of _what_?"

Rei took a deep lungful of air but even that ordinary act was difficult—everything's difficult when you're about to tell the truth but have too much pride.

He was saying to the blonde who was keenly listening, "Lemme start from the beginning, a' right? After Aya confessed her tendré for me… Kotobuki came to me. She asked me to be more considerate of Aya's feelings. The darn woman asked me to be _nice_,"

_No. 1_ from _Meisho Daichi High School_ chuckled lightly on the recollection on how cute Ran Kotobuki looked insistent and almost threatening at the same time, asking him benevolently (… the contradiction of her words and expression… just the way he liked it—_and_ just the way he liked her…) to show compassion—to show value and acknowledgment.

"Retelling me in ever other of her sentences that her friend is extra, extra, _extra_ sensitive especially that I'm the said girl's first love. I couldn't help but think to myself—how much Kotobuki cared for her friend—how far _she_ went to protect Aya from me—although not physically like but how _she_—Ran—protected Aya's integrity by pointing out the facts I didn't even bother to consider… What Kotobuki did... that's something to be admired of. That was the noblest thing I've ever encountered and witnessed."

A long silence followed. For the first time since he entered the place, the dark-haired young man grew absorbed the flowing twists of the coffee's steam against the humid and dreary weather outside these walls. He was intent on it—dammit, he was intent at _anything_ that could get his thoughts away from what he just disclosed. He was certain he was going to be laughed at.

Every man had to go through a similar ordeal after even hinting of merely liking—what the _goody-goody types_ called Kotobuki.

_Oh what the hell, the dye has been cast_... Their placement in the room (which as well AWAY from the other costumers) one way or another added to his confidence to spit out the truth, "The only reason why I even behaved nicely to Aya is because… of Ran."

And before he knew it, the following words just came tumbling out so fast that there was no possibility of taking them back, "I thought I was doing Kotobuki a favor. I thought I was doing what was best in the given situation—I mean, in the situation wherein _she_ had—_ehem_," Rei hesitated for a second, trying to choose his words carefully but ended up spitting the wrist-splitting truth, "a boyfriend—Kuroi."

Yuya noticed the brief moment where Rei looked rather vulnerable. He appeared like someone who was in… _pain_. The blonde tried to reach out and restore confidence his friend but was caught short when—

"Then and... _hell,_ even now…" The harsh and sarcastic tone had returned in his best friends tone, "—I don't give an honest damn about Hoshino."

Yuya lowered his head, casting a shadow over his brown eyes with his long blonde bangs, concluding almost quietly, "But you _do_…with Ran."

"Well... it's... I—I," He found himself surprisingly at a loss for words. _Odd_, Rei thought, taking into consideration it was rare for him to be like so.

Yuya smiled soothingly, "Hey, what's not to like about Ran Kotobuki?"

He sipped his now warm coffee, his ice-blue eyes fixed on his drink. Rei Otohata remained dead quiet as he thoughtfully ran an agitated hand over his shadowy bangs…

_Yuya is my friend. And he likes the girl I too like… is it even right if I like her too? It's clear that he's having a difficult time getting Ran's attention with that monkey-face as his competition… what happens if there's gonna be another competitor? Basic economics, dammit, the odds get slimmer right? _Hell_, definitely! Dammit, what am I thinking? I'm such an idiot! Last time I checked, Yuya's feelings for Ran are _genuine… _but, dammit, dammit, dammit_! …_SO ARE MINE_!_ God_!

**Slump**

**Splash**!

"Otohata," A remote voice called back Rei to reality.

"Uh? What is it, man?" The dark haired winner of the Super High School Student Grand Prix managed to ask.

"It's all right." Yuya guaranteed in the most assuring manner and in his tenor.

"Huh?" Rei was at a loss.

The blonde motioned towards the spilled coffee. Rei had gripped his coffee cup…hard! The fragile Styrofoam cup broke and its content trickled all over the bar counter where they were seated.

Yuya was already on his feet, _this_, the dark haired guy concluded was in reaction to the spilled coffee blend, _and to avoid the staining and sooty liquid._

"I—Damn, sorry!" _Karma_, Rei concluded silently after once again apologizing profusely.

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

After insisting on helping out in the cleaning of the mess, Rei and Yuya then moved to a window table. They sat opposite to the other, as if in a chess game. And a few moments later, the two were back and engrossed with their earlier conversation.

"You were saying…what again, Rei? You didn't make your point about Aya…let's hear it." Yuya persisted on and leaning forward for a better hear.

"I-don't-give-a-damn-about-Aya," he repeated a bit more forceful yet somehow softer and sympathetic-like this time around. "She's nice but not for _me_, you know? Just look at me, dude… I'm boring, uninteresting _too_. Don't you think I need something contradictory to complete me? Some spice? Some color? Some…meaning? The light to my dark? The yang to my yin? …err, or the other way around?"

_Doesn't that same principle apply with love? _

Yuya practically snorted at his best friend's over-exaggerated statement, "Puweeze…you? Your life has no meaning? Aren't we a tad bit e_mo _today? God, Rei! Getting all touchy doesn't suit you."

"See what I mean? You see me as this unemotional, dead-calm, mysterious, cold guy. Don't I have some claim to be _otherwise_? To be, one way or another, be melodramatic at certain times?" Rei drew in a frustration-releasing breath as he continued, "I hate this image you made for me… and see actually see me in that way and any thing else is —bizarre." Yuya didn't appear to be convinced, and that's when ice-blue eyes narrowed menacingly, "I'm darn serious, man!"

"Oh c'mon… you're not boring, ("You're just saying that because we're buddies!" the dark haired guy started to object but was stifled when Yuya waved a silencing hand) you can have that spice, color and meaning if you want…all you have to do is want and get it for yourself…take the chance. And to think you were blaming Aya…"

Uncharacteristically Rei, he impulsively uttered, "But _you_ do, don't 'cha? You do _care _for Aya."

A blonde head nodded to verify without a moment's hesitation, "There's no denying that."

"But I thought… you—for Ran?"

"After all that's happened... I realized... it was NOT as much as I do _for Aya_."

_What a cliché!_ Rei thought, for things were falling into place—like when ever destiny in those movies—and other manifestation of _fiction_ is at work.

At these peculiar times every thing falls into place as wished and desired by all those hopefuls especially in the league of falling in-love or in the state of loving… While, they were still on the subject, he asked, "Since when? How? And why?"

"_When_—? Do you remember that open-house in school we had back when? I think she just visited you in your DJ booth. I guess, it just went on gradually after that and when you hang around with her you'll see what I mean… but I reckon you DON'T wanna that's why you avoid us, right?" Yuya saw his buddy nod which was NOT surprising; the two young men had been buddies for the longest time. He continued, "_How_—with her sweet sensitivities, innate kindness and soft-spokeness…"

_The exact qualities I _HATE_ about her…this is only specifies that she's _NOT_ for _me_._ Rei thought.

Yuya keep on with what he was saying, not noticing Rei spacing-out earlier, "The _WHY_ is, she triggers this delightfully pleasant protectiveness in me that I never felt for any girl."

Rei leaned back to his seat, eyes close trying to imagine, and saying, "Fragile beauty… but _I_ don't want any of that. I want someone to look after _me_…you already know how screwed up I am."

Yuya got the message and turned back to Rei in a more serious mood this time, "I guess that song you wrote for the band was for Aya after all."

Rei shrugged but was brutally honest without a doubt, "Guilty as charged."

"I just wanna confirm that." The blonde said. "I've always had the feeling it was for her to hear."

The dark haired guy began after a reflective stillness that past between him and his friend, "When I write something, I inevitably include a piece of myself—a thought, philosophy, a feeling, a favorite word, thing and occasionally a personal vice." That avowal was followed by a charmingly _rare_ self-conscious smile… "You can say that song was a channel of my feelings for her."

There was a loathing sarcasm in the way he said the word, 'feelings'… _That's typical Rei._ Yuya thought. A blonde head nodded earnestly, "And for that reason the song you wrote, composed and performed for her with _Lost Cause_ was such a hit… more or less everyone could relate with it."

Although the song was about turning down another persons love… the song was able to invoke some feelings and likeness to someone or all of the audience which added to the songs relativity and popularity.

The blonde remembered something, "It's your song and yet you take no credit for it… hell, it's your lyrics, your melody, your voice, your musical arrangement (which comes naturally after you had a hand with that DJ-ing in the past) but you ask Ryu , Daisuke , Akio or I to sing and take all the credit for the songs feat. What's up with that?"

There was another rare and endearing teasing humor in Rei's tone, "Damn, man! So, you and I don't get to hang out for a couple of weeks you have no right whatsoever for you to go on forgetting my reasons of being the way I am! I should revoke your 'best friend' title!"

"Repeat once more for your 'aging' buddy, man!"

The abruptly the humor vanished and what remained was unadulterated abhorrence, "_AGH!_ I hate all that senseless idolizing! It started with that Ko-gal (Fashionable Japanese young lady/girl-teen) magazine award for me as the 'cutest' guy-thing in all of the Shibuya District—a darn teen-idol—the 'Super High School Student Grand Prix' winner? The girls were reflexively getting crushes on me… because of what? A dim-witted column said I am to be revered as so?"

Any body who 'think' they knew Rei... would immediately run for cover whenever he was in this 'mood' of his. But not Yuuya. He could understand and empathize with his buddy's frustration.

"Most of them never even heard of me until that basted article. They didn't like me _for me_…but of what they thought was in trend. You know how fashionable those girls wanna be and how they strive! What ever happen to free-thinking? Individuality? To choices?"

Yuya finished for him, "Yeah, I remember now…and from that moment on, you started to despise ko-gals and acknowledged it too. You stopped hanging out with their sort unless someone of seniority or authority instructed to you to do something of importance with them, like a group-project where-in you don't get to pick or change partner/s." The blonde added but in the safety of his thoughts, _Until Ran and her friends… but most especially, _Ran_._

"Dead on," Rei shifted about in his seat, dodging most of the ladies' in the coffee shop snooping glances as if they heard him talking about_ them_. Ah, assuming.

_Hell_, he had heard of it all… '_a woman has a strong intuition and all that crap_'… Those young women might have sensed they were discussed about.

Why does he care what those ladies thought of him?

Answer, 'insert-_her_-name-here'. Bloody Hell! He's cool, _NOT_ dense—he knew that when women get a hold of hot news—they go around and share out the information and the shit-of-a-story gets around faster than forest-fire in scorching summer day.

That means: more unwanted attention!

Rei continued, "You see if I come out clean then my entire reason to shun that type of sham-of-a-devotion will be for zilch, nada… So, given that foreseeable result I'll only be wasting my effort! Frankly, I don't even like to be part of any attention-centering activity for instance be part of a musical performing group... it attracts all the _wrong_ people."

"And yet you're still with us performing." Yuya points out testy.

Rei indifferently half-turned to him, "Would Ryu, Daisuke, Akio or you allow me to _quit_ the band?"

_He has a point there._ How could he forgotten of Rei's loyalty to the people _in_ the band. Not the band itself but the _people_ in it. "Damn, man! We're up to our ears in uneasiness towards you. You let us have every single one of the recognition while you go on posing there practically nonexistent from the limelight that's rightfully yours, MAN!" Yuya cursed good-naturedly. "Our egos would allow us to take your submissiveness anymore…it's enough to make any guy feel impotent!"

Rei look as if he would like to laugh his head right off. "Do you even know what you're sayin'? Can you listen to yourself for a sec?"

"Pride!" It was a near-shout from the fair-haired individual. "We greatly value our pride, you know? And the way you're acting out with the fellas and the band— ah, dammit!"

The dark haired guy elevated his fresh cup of coffee in a mock toast, "Here, here!"

However, Yuya was no longer in temperament for Rei's misplaced comedic antics, he shot _Lost Cause's_ lead guitar a glare.

Denoting the admission of defeat, Rei hoisted up his hands, "My bad. I get 'cha. Loosen up! I was just jesting, a'ght?"

Yuya vaguely calmed down. "I should learn to get use to that new quality of yours, right?"

Otohata nodded, "As soon as possible, if you please…"

The blonde took a sip from his coffee and sighed contently as the warm substance settled and warmed his cold stomach. The timely drink relaxed him.

"Yuya," His friend began soberly. "What are the chances that the guys'd allow me to leave the band?" Rei asked, eyes transfixed on the cool moisture smudged window.

A little _too_ enthusiastically, the blonde replied. "Much chance of a snowball surviving in the deep, fiery pits of hell! Dammit, 'let me leave', you say? Ha! With the success rate of your songs? _Hell, no!_ We're keeping you… Hehehe, we're getting to be quite selfish, ya kno'?"

"I could still write the songs and melodies for you guys without being present in the performing of the…" Rei countered apathetically.

"Listen here, man." The second runner-up of the of Super High School Student Grand Prix cut in, "We'd be in a short of an electric guitarist…a rock band without an electric guitarist, especially with your _skills_, is just like a building without walls, you dig—no support. We need all the help we can get... especially with the rifts you incorporated in our songs." Yuya sobered a little, "But if you're so keen in leaving us, let Ryu, Daisuke, Akio and I huddle up and discuss it, okay?"

Rei was silent in his brooding.

Yuya knew the reason of the dark haired dude for asking to be let go. Of the late, the band has been attracting the same unwanted attention from the trying-to-be-trendy populace of Shibuya. Once again, HE was being revered as a some_thing_—not some_one._

Noticing the blonde's expression, Rei knew he was being analyzed again. This was his best buddy, if anyone should get his character, actions and thoughts right it was Yuya. The unease set by the last remark made him resort to small-talk (that he abhors but for the sake of conversational etiquette) he asked, "_Are we a rock band_?"

That was the most frequently asked the question in their band, _Lost Cause_. A good … and essentially fresh turn in the conversation… Yuya considered it... Yes, they did rock tunes, with hints of R&B, a hip-hop flava, and to some extent jam in the alternative punk-emo-rock music genre… Once again, that manifested because of Rei's background as a sound-mixer and DJ back in the day.

"Akio would classify it 'freestyle'." Yuya muttered thoughtfully, "I guess we are a bit of every musical genre there is; I agree to the freestyle-thing. Where do you stand?"

"Wherever…_what_ever. I don't care what is the point in understanding why is and what it is for really…?"

The band, Lost Cause was composed of five members—all male and of the same exclusive school—Rei and Yuya's school. It started out as their music class' group activity back in their _junior_ year (that was last year), wherein the students grouped themselves to perform a song number as a _Modern Musical Ensemble_—a modern band.

When word spread that the top two _bishounens_ (AN: jap. slang for 'beautiful/handsome young men') of Shibuya were in the band, they were encouraged to go out and perform outside school. Their gigs were flocked with spectators, mostly from those who were so-called 'in-love' with Asou and Otohata.

And some of those who came and saw Lost Cause perform actually liked what they heard and continued to spread the word… and the rest was history.

Yuya shoved the indifference in his friends reply out of his mind and so decided to return the flow the conversion back to earlier topic. "So, about Aya…"

Rei watched his friend reach up to rub the back of his neck in the motion of uncertainty, "Do you have any intention of telling her what you think of her? I have the impression she's waiting for your confirmation…on the count of that she's always asking for you. It's quite saddening, to see her so anxious."

"I do but now _isn't_ the right occasion, you know… with the upcoming events and holiday." Rei asked quite humanely, "If I do that—she'd never get over the hurt."

Yuya couldn't help but nod, understanding Rei's point. _Rei's not as _un_feeling as he made people believe. Despite the charade, his sensitive nature shines through for a _truly _keen eye._

Rei noticed Yuya somber mood, "You must really like her to be that concern for her well-being." He grinned teasingly, "_Holy Crap!_ You're definitely falling for Hoshino!"

"You really think so?"

"Damn, yeah! You're my best friend. I have the right to claim so, right?" Rei was actually beaming in the most becomingly fashion, as he declared, "YES, you are man!"

The blonde smiled, in knowing his affections a bit more. This was a testament because it is common knowledge, that your friends have a better insight of your personality and other qualities.

Yuya Asou now knew better, thanks to his friend—NO, he corrected himself, his _best_ friend.

The moment was ruined by a sudden clashing sound of a door opening and a handful of giddy, girly shrieks.

The guys and some other of the coffee shops' customers turned to the mob of girls who just entered the place with such a bustle. Quite a number of them were holding out pens and open magazine pages with either of the guys' pics, some of them had photo cameras aimed at the guys…

"Oh my god! It's Rei Otohata and Yuya Asou!" One flaxen haired girl squealed, "Rei, c-could you please sign this as, 'To Mimi'?"

Rei grudgingly signed… but to his horror this stand-offish expression of his only added to his allure… Judging from the uncalled-for squeals from the girls.

The other ladies flocked around the blond guy, equally doing the same. Yuya looked very much flattered, as always. He smiled and somewhat posed as some of the girls took his picture… "How'd you find us?" He asked one of the girls.

By now Rei was done with the fifth autograph, uninterestedly scribbled his name across his face on the magazine page as if he was scrawling a graffiti moustache over a detested adversary's face. Rei was seeing red—He was s REALLY eyeing Tatsuki Kuroi's tan face.

Being within close proximity sent the girl giggling 'giddier' and her friends followed the suit, "You guys are so famous that even the foggiest window won't hide your very handsome faces!"

Yuya smiled sheepishly at Rei.

Rei, however, rolled his eyes, shoving a mag back to a squealing brown haired girl. Under his breath, he said to Yuya, "It was your idea to meet by here to talk quietly—a brilliant idea." Ice blue eyes narrowed accusingly at the blonde guy, "it was also _your_ idea to sit by the window—_not_ one of your brilliant ideas."

Yuya threw his head back and laughed, "My bad."

Rei joined the Asou's mirth… but this time around Rei was _earnestly_ laughing.

* * *

End of **Chapter One**

* * *

Author's Notes: There's a peculiar button down there that's goes "GO"…why not move yer little arrow to it and give a light click…a review, if you please.

Well— _Ryu_ Muuji, _Daisuke_ Umura and _Akio_ Tamari are my O.C.s—own characters. Please, don't worry you'll be meeting them in the following or upcoming chapter/s.

Someone asked me about Rei's band name (as I wrote the draft of this story in longhand on paper)…actually, I was suppose to name them "Lost Souls" (after the hottie Rei's name ("Rei" means "soul" in Japanese)) but that name apparently has already been taken by a local band here in my home town and/or in my country thus in the process may be violating some copyrights laws and ownership if I continued it as like it… (Tee hee… I cannot afford a law suit). And besides, it kinda sounds redundant to some point. Hee…

See ya when I see ya! Hopefully speaking in the next chapter! Thanks a million in advance…

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

**The Next Chapter**: Frailties

-Every one has a weakness or two. The peeps each gets an unkind dose of tough lovin'…that'd have to be a given fact in life, yes? We _all_ have frailties…and _this is theirs_…-

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.


	2. Frailties

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

**A GALS! Fan Fiction**

"**What It Takes"**

**By Bloody Priestess**

**

* * *

  
**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

...

Summary: (1) Rei and Ran. People often say that, "No LOVE is worth as much a TRUE and lasting FRIENDSHIP." But, do tell me honestly, do you have what it takes to chose FRIENDSHIP over your one, and TRUE LOVE?

(2) REIxRAN. Rei Otohata can barely speak his mind, what more with his feelings? So, he becomes part of a (rock) band. Under the shroud of his songs he bares his soul and his true feelings for Aya Hoshino & Ran Kotobuki..

...

Disclaimer: I don't own GALS! I have no qualms about the anime show/ manga except for the materialization a "perfect person/persona" is definitely wrong. For that sort doesn't exist in reality so why bother giving it life—when it'll only harbor false impressions and naïve delusions… I mean no offense, but that's my opinion. I'm just trying to be REALISTIC and to a fault, PESSIMISTIC.

...

Author's Notes: I'm very sorry for the delay. I've been bombarded by piles and piles of homework and school projects…its so difficult concentrate whenever I begin to write when you have this tugging notion that you still have unfinished school work sitting there on your work desk! Oh, the guilt…! Waah!

Oh, and thank you very much for the reviews... you're my much needed dose of what keeps me going! Thanks a bundle for being here... again!

As promised here's—

Ü!

...

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Frailties**

Every one has a weakness _or two_...

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

In the Kotobuki Residence located in the more subtle area Tokyo residential district wherein the eastern sunlight always rose from the clear outline of the high-rising skyscrapers that stood in its way, a couple of loud clashing doors were heard from the eldest daughter's room.

The family's middle child, Ran, threw her closet door with a snap after slipping on an ash-gray, sky-blue trimmed hooded winter coat over an eggshell-white, long-sleeved turtleneck shirt which she paired with a trusty pair of form-fitting denim jeans with the beaded butterfly design on the left calf—she embroidered on herself.

Ran hated the meticulousness embroidery entailed but she did it anyway! _And it was very much worth it_! She thought proudly, _I have not only the best looking pair of jeans but the only one of its kind! Ha! This baby is so H.O.T_.

After taking a Home Economics class involving sewing in her junior year in high school, and realizing she had a knack for it, she was sewing/designing ever since. Prety soon it became her dream, - besides being a 'Super' Gal - was to become a _top fashion designer_. But until that day comes, she'd keep this 'creation' as one of the fore-runner pieces to her (soon-to-be) clothing line as an "_An R.K. Original_".

"Plus, this darn hot thaing was crafted with my two own bare hands and come to think of it the feeling of accomplishing something was worth all those nasty little needle pricks!"

She skipped last five steps of the stairs and landed effortlessly on her both of her stilleto-heeled, booted feet. And within her slender hands' grasp was the steal of the season—a Gucci Rasta inspired and designer hand bag where she practically had to wrestle for against a mob of Ko-gals for it, she bagged in a mall sale a couple of weeks back…

The country's Number One Ko-gal, the Queen of the Shibuya District…

Yup-oh, that is the one, the only Ran Kotobuki.

No body really said so to her face, but she was constantly making all the matchless difference in the lives of others especially for the ones closest to her.

Always ready for action... She was one female who got what it takes to be the best Ko-gal there is… Living sole rule of the Ko-gal by heart:** do whatever it takes to make your friends happy.**

Her hair was perfect equivalent to her strong-willed, vibrant, impulsive, spirited, spunky-sassy and willful nature. Today, her mane of fire-colored wavy tresses were left straight and long enough to graze past her determinely-set shoulders—which she then grabbed, pulled it back a fist full, a twisted it into a fashionable no-clip knotted chigon, and left her long sideswept bangs with a distinctive streak of crimson (that added to her allure) to frame her gorgeous features.

"Mom, Dad, Sayo, Yamato? I'm leaving now," Ran called out in her clear and beautiful authoritatively voice, yanking her jackets hood on her head at the same time striding ever so sinfully attractive to the general direction of the Kotoboki Residence's front door.

Ran's honey-brown haired older brother and her _other_ best friend Miyu Yamazaki's boyfriend, Yamato, leaned against their kitchen door frame, peering down at his sister making her final inspection her bags contents. "Where are you going, Ran? Are you meeting up with Miyu?" He asked. "If you are, please, take care of my girl."

"Uh, no-no, big bro. I'm out to do my Christmas shopping. Can't you tell? I'm practically disguising myself with this rather quiet outfit ensemble…I mean, where's all the bling-bling-like colors? Don't you think I'm the type that'd go around in such subtle colors…definitely unlike me, right? Isn't that the point of this? For once to be NOT noticed?"

"Because you look 'bad' with out that wild look you usually have going on?" Yamata supplied. "You don't look that bad…believe me. I've seen you in worst."

Ran's hand flexed dangerously then slowly elevating a visibly offended fist at him.

Seeing this, Yamato hastily added in-between a nervous wheeze, "Heeeey, don't get me wrong, subtle colors looks superb on you. All I'm trying to say is, not to get your hopes too high on the not-being-noticed part. Fat chance of that happening to _the_ Ran Kotobuki… What's with all this trouble to go unnoticed for?"

"Well, if must know, and I so can't believe you're asking. I mustn't be seen doing my shopping, it'd ruin the surprise." Ran replied ending the subjects interchange. "The gang doesn't have a clue that I'm giving out presents. Get it now? It's a SE-CR-ET. Please, now you know… keep it that way!"

Sayo, Ran's younger blonde, just-started-high school and detective-wanna-be sister crept out of no where. "YEAH! I'm actually getting presents from YOU!" She asked ever-so inquisitive and sweetly like the little blonde 5 year old girl with cute pig tails.

"AGH! Sayo! Don't creep out like that…" But Ran choked back a startle and regained her composure. Ran generally fell-in love with that Sayo at five…and apparently still is.

But the older sistah ain't sayin' nothin' about her feelings…they were private… once and will always be. "O' course—no duh! I have been doing odd-jobs since autumn to get hold of enough money to buy y'all of presents for Christmas."

"Wow… well, aren't we in the generous spirit?" Yamato drawled out teasingly as he folded his arms over his chest looking darned unimpressed and unconvinced, "Trying to score big with that cold Otohata?"

Her hand stopped in mid-air over the door handle at the mention of Rei's family name. Half-turning to her brother, her expression most reverent when she replied, "Oh puweeze… He's Aya's, besides the two are dating ever since the summer before our sophomore year."

Then with that she turned her back to him, but before her shoulders dropped faintly but most significantly. The red-head didn't seem to be aware with her movement but Yamato definitely taken notice…

And his brow knitted together in indisputable concern…

In her more normal jovial tenor of voice imparted, the stunning carrot-top said hastily, "See y'all later!"

"Be home for dinner, my dear." Mrs. Kotobuki shouted from inside the kitchen at the same time the sound of the ovens doors sloshing to a close.

Yamato stood there practically boring holes into the spot where Ran was.

"There goes the face again." Ran's golden-haired and baby pink-dyed-banged sister observed and vocalized.

"What face?"

"This face," Sayo imitated the thoughtful expression that was all-over her brother's face a few moments earlier. "Why the expression, _onee-san_ (big brother)?"

Yamato snickered expressively, "You're the detective…_you_ go figure it out."

Sayo pouted babyishly, "But _you_ have the credentials to prove your profession. _You_ tell me."

Man, for a fifteen year old, Sayo's got one hell of a vocabulary, Yamato thought. "Being a policeman doesn't qualify you of being a detective. You need a degree in college for that…"

"I KNOW THAT! C'mon big brother enlighten me… puweeeez?

"Go figure." The honey blonde's teasing grin was almost devilishly _kawaii_ (cute).

Sayo narrowed her chocolate-shaded eyes into mere slits in exasperation, "Fine!"

Treading heavily into the living room to grab her detective gear, Sayo made a telephone call to her detective partner and boyfriend, Masato Iwai…

All Yamato heard that made his face crease into what would pass as a smile was Sayo declaring, "_Operation: White Christmas_ is officially in full swing."

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

Miyu Yamazaki pushed her grocery cart around the corner and into the aisle where the flour and every other baking ingredient were to be found and selected some items she'll need for baking cookies.

She planned to whip-up some her infamous cinnamon and butter flavored cookies that her darling, sweet boyfriend Yamato Kotobuki and cliques claimed were scrumptious. And take with them in the forthcoming whole week's local band performances this coming Sunday, just a week before Christmas Day.

Tucking a persistent lock of blonde hair behind her ear, she recalled that it was Yuya invited the famous trio to hear _Lost Cause -_the band he and Rei were part of- as they were going to perform their self-composed songs and cover take on the oldies in the corner of seventh and Fourth Avenue later in the event.

The District of Shibuya closed off her streets for an entire week for this event to commemorate the sub-city's foundation day. (AN: The commemoration of the sub-city Shibuya's foundation day is fictional. Today is DAY 4 for that week celebration and the band performances were the highlight of the sub-city's occasion, which will be held in the end of the week!)

Surely, bands from all over the country were coming to the district and to hopefully acquire a fan base in one of Japan most fast-paced, hip and exceptionally trendy Shibuya District. With a bit of luck, a top-gun music producer who is searching for new and promising talents will become captivated and thus end-up as one of those fanatics and offer of a music contract with one of the prominent music companies around…

Only God knows where that'll come to an end! Miyu thought, feeling extremely pleased and excited for Lost Cause and the rest of the bands, for that matter. _Oh, what possibilities_! And… Yep, yep that avowal'd be the work of youthful optimism!

"But on the other hand," She warily thought. "Not all of us possess that quality…anymore."

With that Miyu's short, blonde and playful / sporty-bob styled hair with cute peach-hued highlights at the tips swayed as she shook her head sideways in the universal gesture dismissing an unwanted comment and observation, especially if that person played an important role as the love-interest of a very close friend and has a hand in making her truly happy…

_He'll come around_. She concluded. He may be icy and _willfully_ dense but I know he can't simply turn down the chance to gain the right attention… the attention he undoubtly needed—no, wants—from the one he cared for the most… _Ran_.

Miyu Yamazaki beamed knowingfully.

By, God she knew… It pays to be the 'motherly' one.

'Motherly' with the definition making you the most empathic one… You're the one who get hold of the 'vibes' and get to interpret them before the person giving off that certain vibe knows of it…that's for a fact. After all, you're a friend—thus, you know of a certain friends traits and you're a good judge of character, of feelings—of the vibes.

The gloominess that her problems settled on her were forgotten for the time being as it was replaced by an outstanding radiance of inner strength that many doubted was even present in her because of her standard bouncy, enthusiastic and cheerful disposition.

Miyu gaited unhurriedly athwart each aisle, double checking if she got all of the ingredients she needed—she was dressed in a comfortable denim skirt with calf high faux fur-trimmed boots over thigh candy-pink colored socks and a periwinkle sweatshirt over her blue-gray jacket but her inner radiance of knowingness did nothing to dull that.

She goes on and beheld a beaming smile for the entire world to see …and judge.

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

In a bookstore somewhere in the corner of Dashi Avenue, Aya Hoshino was picking out Christmas cards. She thumbed though it and read it's subject-content. Thwarted with the clichéd and monotonous quotes written in the card, she sighed exasperatedly.

She was a long raven-black haired young lady with the finest set of dark brown colored eyes that matched her timorous, classical-traditional standard of attractiveness: _beauty_, _refined charms_ and _brains_. In a word, _perfect_.

She slid the card back with the others praying not to find anymore mushy Christmas messages. Just what she needed—More _mushy _things… I am already "mushy" as it is, more of it... Aya shuddered at the prospect... would really send him off the edge. She reflected... as if she needed reminding of the pain she felt despite being buried.

Crooking an arm to accommodate the neatly folded tan overcoat, she finger-combed her beautifully unbound mane from their entrapment under the colar her goya purple-hued blouse. In her fox-brown skinny jean-clad legs, she shifted her weight as she selected another card. Gradually, disliking the content of the card in her hand, she thoughtfully slipped it back to exactly where she picked it from.

Although a romantic of heart, she felt a need to change her approach with him—knowing of his all-too-known response to that type of tactic.

That response of his would be, without a doubt—painful and hurtful repulse.

Aya's dainty shoulders arched desolately as she reflected that fact.

By heaven, Aya swore, she'd change anything about her that seemed to nauseate him. That's how much sh— She sighed unhappily.

'_Some Christmas this turned out to be!_' She exasperatingly whimpered, '_Oh Rei… please be patient… I'll be braver, just like what I promised Ran—I'll be stronger…be stronger in will… I will fight as well as wait—I have been waitng for the longest time. But I refuse to complain!_'

She rolled her brown eyes in annoyance to her insipidness, _For heaven's sakes, Aya! Make up your mind! Are you going to invite him to hang-out with you this Sunday…and show him how much you've compromised for him? Are you going to? God, help me! Give strength_.

Turning to the glass window of the bookstore where she could see the falling snow on the white slate covered streets of Shibuya, Aya recalled a similar, familiar iciness.

_Rei._

"I hope this time around you get to tell me what you've always deferred to acquaint me—what you truly feel for me. You have no idea how much I hope you that'd you be able to return the same feelings I have for you… Goodness knows all too well how much I pray this will not end up as a one-side love. I don't think I could endure that much anymore. I'm not that proficient enough… I admit, that is my frailty… I'm not strong enough…"

Pausing from her reflections, the brunette took hold of another Christmas card a musical one …or at least, she thought she did.

The familiar melody of Hikaru Utada's, 'First Love' filled the air.

The card message despondently declaims.

---0-0-0---

"_**You will always be inside my heart**_

_**Nothing between us will be forgotten,**_

_**All the happy and sad memories'll be revisited,**_

_**Depart with a smile, be remembered that way…**_

_**I hope that I have a place in your heart too**_

_**For you, I pray for the best life offers,**_

**Farewell**_**, my first love—**_**hello**_**, my friend.**_

_**Happy Hearts Day to you and your love**_**."**

---0-0-0---

Aya stiffened as she reread the message… for what were the chances of picking out a misplaced Valentines Day card with such an unhappy lullaby to go with it?

For a moment she just stared at the card—as if the darn thing bit her… "…an omen? Oh God, please no…I cannot bear the rejection. I know I just can't…" _Please God… NO!_

"Happy Christmas," a voice breaks from behind her. It was warm, friendly and recognized.

The 'classical beauty' turns and managed a smile, "Same to you, Yuya-kun—Seasons greetings."

Yuya's smile amplifies blissfully. "Christmas cards?" the blonde asked pointing to the cards in the brunette's delicate grasp of hand.

"Y-yes, to go with the wrapped presents…" Aya replied a little too guardedly…

An awkward silence passed… Aya busied herself with the collected cards arrangement as if it was important to do so. Yuya found the bookstores flooring extremely fascinating.

Both young people were uncertain and kind of timid of how to approach the other.

Afraid that they'd offend the other… Weird, yes, that's the word. They always had someone in between to coordinate them. Although they had no animosity linking them, no contradicting ideas to divide them…

They were , well, peculiarly shy and hesitant… which was almost amusing—like watching two tongue tied school-children in their first encounter with love.

_Just_ an analogy, of course. (...or not?)

Yuya silently cursed himself and shouted at his frustrations his tediousness to come up with something interesting to say. He has to think of something fast…_No, now_! "How's Ran? Have you seen her around?" _Waah! Wrong question…I mean to ask, '_How are **you**?_' Stupid Yuya…you dull dupe_!

"I'm afraid, no. It has been weeks actually…you know I have all the advance classes I've been attending."

_Of course, I know you prioritize your studies… admirable._

"Let's see… the last I saw Ran was when at that PHONE BOOTH incident." She paused, recalling an excerpt of that day's moment, "I feel so sorry for Sayo… Heaven knows, the lengths she had to run soliciting a first aid kit for that unfortunate guy's bruises…"

...

...

**(Flashback)**

An arrogant smirk said it all.

The round wire rimmed-glasses child-face guy was minding his own business when he was ruthlessly hurled back to a pitifully lighten alleyway by two pairs of forceful hand-grips one cool, early December afternoon.

The eyeglass-wearing young man was pushed against the graffiti painted wall while the two pair of hands continue to frisk his body for any hand weapons that he could use against them in self-defense as they rob him.

"Wha'ssup, lady-man?" the suntanned male with brown eyes and hair jeered.

"Wha'cha have in the back pack, girl?" the one with spiky and dyed green tipped ridiculed scathingly while attempting to detach the bag from the teenagers back, "What's with the long face, momma? Cat got your tongue?"

"Are you guys visually impaired or something? Or is you I.Q. below of that of a sea-slugs that you can't tell apart a man from a woman?" the bullied kid replied hotly. He knew these delinquents. They were from the district of Ikebukuro… he had no intention to let them get away with those name-calling... it was a matter of Shibuya pride!

"Dammed sissy's got some fight in him, eh Jiru?" the spiky haired one said to his aide, holding up the kid's turned-over back pack causing the bags contents to pile up on the ground.

Jiru bent over to the scattered things that fell out of the backpack… "So it seems… Blasted luck! Nothing in here is worth taking…" he turned to the glassed-guy, insultingly uttering, "Congratulations! You're an officially broke, dork!"

"That's better than becoming a robbing thug, you ass-whores!"

"Tsk, tsk…What foul language. Is that what you're taught in school? Your teacher would be most disappointed in you and your explicit choice of words…Such a shame."

"I disagree… the greater shame is on _your _mother…shame on her for rearing such an ungrateful sonofabitch!" this was another atypically fierce retort from the weak-looking kid.

"Somebody shudda taught you manners!" Jiru's companion, Kota dashed to the kid, seizing his collar tightly and the other fist crumpled accordingly, ready to strike the kids face into his face. "Don't you ever speak badly of me momma!"

"Aww…does the little brute want his mommy?"

"Shut up!"

"Mommy!" it was shrilled in a sing-song tone.

Jiru caught Kota's hand in mid-air, "Cool it… I have a better retribution for this punkster…" And with that the tanned one hauled the kid to the main stream of the side walk, where people were too busy with their own concerns to notice the three young men striding mock-friendly with one another headed for the nearby telephone booth.

Jiru tossed a careless hand over the kids head—part of his act: to trick the passer-bys that he and his victim were buddies… now the hand movement extended to his entire arm, the arm was now over the kids lankily angular shoulders.

The guy continues in a friendly yet sarcastic tone, "Here we go buddy…" He shoved the kid into the booth, practically sending the poor boy to bounce off the glass wall upon the impact. "Oh no, man…you go in first, I insist… I know you wanted to use the phone so badly…"

Kota laughed maliciously, positioning the booths door handles into a tight connection thus locking in the kid after Jiru gave the gesture to get things done. "Lemme see you get outta here, whore's-ass!"

"Mind your language, Kota…we have a _lady _amidst our presence."

"O' course, Jiru…" Eyeing the boy inside the locked booth who was now reddening with both anger and shame… "Sorry about that, madam…" Kota said insultingly.

"Oh…and yeah…" Jiru began when the kid started to pick up the receiver and thumb though his pockets for loose change to slot into the telephone…it was in attempt to call for help, in a more subtle and face-and-dignity-saving manner; "that phone's busted."

Another bemused laughter, this time laced with scorn.

"What…!" the kid began but gradually trailed off upon hearing… Running footsteps, only done if one was wearing high-heeled pumps…

All eyes and attention shifted to the general direction of those sounding footsteps…

"What the hell—?" the first, coat-hooded guy (Jiru) muttered something inaudiably after his companion was smacked stiffly to the ground face first.

It was one of Ran's infamous bashing kicks. She stood up immediately with such a natural poise that comes every now and then without her consciousness but the other people do and dutifully distinguish.

"Don't dare and go messing, you forsaken, attention-seeking punkass!" the venerated Queen of Shibuya shouted. She cheekily started proceeded to dust off some dirt she inevitably accumulated on her hot-red chic overcoat…

Kota, slumped down face and his body rubbing against the part ice sidewalk pavement, glanced up to, his horror and humiliation to the pulse-stopping beautiful face the number one gal—the Queen of Shibuya, Ran Kotobuki… "The hell…!"

"What are you lookin' at?" She demanded spiky haired thug, and then back to the one she practically was stepping on with one of her cool pumps-boots she said teasingly, "What's _up_? Oh, I know—_me_. I know both of you are from someplace out of Shibuya District… I should know, this place is my turf. You have no right to abuse this guy…if wanna earn money, earn it through honest means—not by mugging!"

"You have no right to lecture us!" Kota squirmed and picked himself up to face Ran! "You ain't our mother!" He spat.

"Well, I should…from the looks of you two wusses…you sure need to find your _father _too."

The delinquents interpreted that as, "You guys are such bastards." Literally.

"You dammed bitch!" the one called Jiru cursed at the fighting-poised carrot-top young lady before helping and turning to Kota, "We can take her…a puny girl."

Miyu elbowed Aya, she, the classical beauty noticed the look on the bubbly blonde's countenance. Both girls were with Ran before the latter Ko-gal ran off in a middle of their window shopping when she heard trouble from an alleyway…

Aya immediately got the message and (uncharacteristically) paced confidently beside Miyu to stand on either side of Ran.

The trio posed an identical pose of that Charlie's Angels' 'Angel Ass Kicking Pose' in the sequel of the movie starring Cameron Diaz, Drew Barrymore and Lucy Liu in CHARLIE'S ANGELS: FULL THROTLE, and how they looked good and simply like those kicking-butt-feminitas! How they appear so sizzling hot, threatening and capable to smash skulls wide open with a measly snap or two.

"I'm sorry," Miyu began in her bubbly ways as she was threatening. The stark contradicting combination of those two traits added to the fright of the boys and some of those people who now bothered to stop and watch the unfolding events… "Miyu didn't quite catch that… 'A puny girl'… '_A'_. Are you implying a singularity in that sentence?"

Aya suppressed the urge to laugh… _Whoa! Miyu acts really well! I didn't even realize that! It sometimes sucks when you're the 'newcomer' of the group_. You are the one who always end up getting surprised with the simplest things done by your friends.

The brunette's 'little act' didn't suffer too, for all throughout the performance she managed to keep a frosty stare and holier-than-thou expression and NOT her regular shy demeanor. For the life of her, she did NOT know any fight-moves. Clearly, she was the odd one here... but there was something about being with a close proximity with these girls that made her feel she could take on the world!

Kota took one good and a somewhat apprehensive look at the girls before pleading with this accomplice, "We're outta here, man!"

And both of the boys were off like a pistol.

Ran dismissed the insult by sticking out her tongue to the bolting figures of the young thugs. Her firmed-set features soften when she turned to the young teen, "_Ei…Sao-kun, Daijobu desu ka_? (Hey…Sao, are you all right?) "

Sao Kahoka attended the same school as Ran and her posse attends, so they knew him. "_Daijobu_, (I'm fine,)" Sao replied almost immediately flushing with embarrassment.

Ran noticed his embarrassed look, she soothingly replied, "Hey, I had no hand it…it was all you who saved yourself. It was you fought away those darned boys, the girls and I were only back up."

"Thanks, Ran."

"Don't mention it." the red-haired grinned, brasking in the glow of being able to help and slowly walking away…

"Err, _Ran-sama_?" She turned bach… "a little help?" Sao finished.

Miyu and Aya sweatdropped, as Ran sheepishly circled comically and give a hand to the jammed doors of the telephone booth.

Miyu followed the suit; holding out a side of the booth will Ran tried to pry the darn thing open. Aya walked over to the alleyway and gathered the abandoned notebooks and other contents from the dirty ground, finishing the effort, she took the bag and placed it on the ground after Ran went, "Aya, help us with the doors, please…"

Aya nodded obediently.

"Jammed! Darn thing!" Ran cursed, losing patience and—ultimately her cool, "Miyu—please hold that out for me, will ya…? Err, not _this_—_that_…" with a swift motion and thus shooing the blondes hand later situating to the elusive 'that', "Wait! _This_ here—not—_that-_this."

The usually cheery blonde goes furrowing her forehead in unutterable confusion, "Oh, this—_that_." Glancing to the kneeling last trio member, "Try twisting that, Aya… No, no, no not _that_, the other _that_…YES _that_."

"Which that are you talking about…_this_? Or _that_…?" The serene brunette inquired, "Or is it _this_?" Not getting and answer as the blonde and red-head struggle to pry the metal-thingamajig, she asked, "Need help with that—I mean—_this_?"

**(End of Flashback)**

**...**

**...  
**

One sweet ethereal-like giggle… _Her_ sweet ethereal-like giggle.

Yuya laughed, "And you guys went on and on referring to the doors' metal handle and its crooked lock, which was the reason why the doors were jammed, as 'that'…pretty comical and sweet too!"

"Yuya-kun…you were there! Why didn't you tell me before I retold the story…?"

I like to see you talk—looking all-so moved, so sensitive, so empathic, so immaculate… "I love to hear it from your point of view,"

"Why mine? I'm only human. I could have over exaggerated some parts, you know." She stated humbly, it was not to impress but out of what was an innate trait of hers…

"But you didn't, you were very subtle and empathic… that's the uniqueness of you. Be proud of that… that's just and purely you."

"Thank you."

"Oh no, thank you. Aya, don't you remember that it was you who noticed the crooked lock? I was you who suggested prying the door with a hammer Sayo acquired from a construction worker passer-by. _You_ helped…a lot for that matter. I didn't know _you_ had it in you to be so forceful and authorative."

There was skepticism in her thoughtful silence. Her eyes darted quizzically… Aya was clueless… was that an insult or a poorly composed compliment? It was really odd…to have someone remember what you were doing at a certain time…

No one remembers… ever… Not with the same greatness as Yuya gave her at that past instant…

"Or how sweet you guys were to be helping out, what was his name again…Sao?" But if you were only half-listening to the hunky blonde, like Aya, you would indeed swear that you heard him say, 'Or how sweet you were to be helping out…'

Aya dismissed the notion that he was hitting on her, with the thought, at least he remembered. And she just left it at that. "Gee, thank you again."

Looking at was enough to make a old man grow warm with desire to kiss her maybe it was the radiance of innocence she wore artlessly around her…

Yuya had the same urge but… he loved her too much to disrespect her… too much to…

There. He realized with a start. He said it…sort of.

"E-excuse me," She paced away, her delicate figure harboring a self-concious grace, to the counter to obviously pay for the cards she talked about earlier.

Yuya started or rather—restarted when they were out of the bookstore, "So…where are you off to now? Any plans for the day?"

Aya smoothens out her tan overcoat's sleeve after she eased into it. "To no where, actually. All I need to do now is wrap the gangs presents, other than that I have nothing planned." Aya assured as she pulled her dark hair from underneath her jacket, "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing much really…the usual, you know, hang around Shibuya…" _Get a cup of coffee and, you know, just talk… _"…do you wanna hang…" He continued almost bashfully, "…with me?"

"Well…" _I initially wanted to visit Rei but… I don't want to turn down a friends' offer_… "…alright. But are you sure? Because if you do have something more important to do… you could just, you know…say so. I wouldn't mind at all… I would not want to stand in your way…"

That's so thoughtful of you… "Perish the thought, you'd never get in my way" Okay…so there's my violin lessons—but its now unimportant when compared to the time I will be spending with you… "…never." He added meaningfully… but she didn't notice.

Aya's skillfully trimmed eye brows met in bewilderment, "What were you doing in the bookshop anyway?" she asked contemplating that the blonde was never the book-reading type.

Uh-oh, busted… "I saw you in there… I figured to slip in, say 'hi' and see how you were doin'." He told the truth, and realized, from her expression, that it was the correct thing to say.

Asou wondered. If he simply told all those things he 'thought' and did NOT say, would she serenely take it and thus, end this silly, heart's pounding?

Aya was flattered but uncommon attention she received and zealously smiled, "Doomo arigato… for the regard."

"Oh c'mon, Aya, it was really nothing."

"It may be was nothing to y-you but it was something to me!" She snapped defensively.

Yuya blinked, thinking he imagined the whole outburst.

Seeing it really did transpire, the blonde remarked to himself. Shit, there goes, so much for 'scoring big with her'… Dammit, Yuya! You might as well have blown it!

Outbursts—often happen when long stored or bottled up sentiments and emotions are kept in hiding and disclosure… these things come out when the bearer—Aya—becomes too much to handle and such were kept under wraps—that's Aya's frailty for you.

"A-aya…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way…" I must be careful in handling this fragile beauty.

"Oh no…" She began regaining her composure, "it should be I, who's supposed to do the apologizing. I don't know what came over me. I—I'm sorry, truly. It's all these strains… the thought of the forth coming tests after the festivities, the presents to wrap… a-and h-him…"

"Rei," Yuya supplied trying his best not to sound hurt or a tad bit jealous… but the tremor in his voice betrayed him.

The brunette's paled face brighten with the hue of scarlet at the moment she heard his name mentioned. "Y-yes… Rei-sama," she timorously inquired, "H-how is he, Yuya?"

Yuya attempted to put a normal tone in his voice, "Well, the dude is busy with his job as a music record clerk… overall you know how Rei is."

"No," it was a saddening and most uncharacteristically like Aya to be so curt with the distress she felt. "No, I _don't_."

"Aya…" Yuya watched her with interest and noteworthy concern. He was battling the urge to give her an embrace… YES, wanted to but was afraid that she too might reject him as his friend done unto her. He had the same fear—

The fear of rejection…

She continued bordering on tears, "Yuya… I don't know how Rei is… he doesn't let me! Every time I try to get close to him he shoves me away… my attempt for naught! He has been that way since he gave me that hug two summers ago."

(AN: "Two summers ago"—the same time or rather that scene close to/in final episode of the anime series, if I recall correctly.)

It was disheartening to see the lady you're just dying to tell you love, crying and you can't even dare to hold and protect, under one of the most romantic setting on earth—under the gently falling snow. It burned Yuya inside…he hated this feeling of incompetence… the feeling he felt only now that he is in love—

In- ove with the very vulnerable, beautiful Aya Hoshino.

Yet, all he could say was, "Aya…"

"I-I'm sorry…," She hastily dried her tears. Yuya could only wish he could have done so for her. "I don't know what came over me… The strain of frustration, I guess..." The brunette finished. "I apologize."

"There's no need too." Yuya gently whispered, his hands firmly stuck to his side. "I understand you completely."

Aya smiled her thanks as she remarked, "You really are a good listener, Yuya-kun." As Yuya was about to reply she added all too quick at the spurt of the moment without her full awareness, "as you are a really good friend."

_A friend…? Just like that? I see. Me… a friend… Just_. Yuya wanted to kick himself. Rearranging and emphasizing her words would never applease the painful reality of the truth.

"A sure thing," Yuya said gratefully even though he wanted them to be more than that but since she regarded him as only that, he couldn't do anything about it but just be grateful. "You can always count on that."

She beams beautifully again and that was enough for the blonde to be contentedly happy for her…even if that happiness doesn't include him the picture—or how the fact of it twinges him with hurt.

He crooked an arm and gestured her to take it, after a moments of hesitation Aya encircled her arm around his and they were off for a stroll under the gently falling snow along one of the busiest avenues on the face of the planet.

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

If you were an ordinary bystander you'd see the pair as an exceptionally beautiful couple but if you knew the word on the street… you know that the brunette belonged to a correspondingly dark haired young man… Indeed, you'd much prefer to heed the thing you've heard from a pal… You think this can_not_ be.

Seeing them makes your eyebrows meet in disbelief. Appalled and cynical notions run through your cruelly gossipy mind… You turn to the person strolling beside you and you whispered amongst yourselves. Little did you know, you started a RUMOR.

Your frailty… "You SEE—You KNOW"… but see that 'quote' this way, "Once you see—you assumingly know"

You know your eyes don't deceive you, hell… it's your OWN eyes.

But I ask you, do your eyes tell you the complete DETAIL…? Do you know _their_ REASON…?

'No.' you respond.

Uh-huh.

'It's just a rumor, after all,' you promptly appealed, 'no harm, no harm.'

Gosh, were you ever wrong.

Think about it… 'Food for thought'…

But you proudly refuse to hear that insistent voice of your _better _nature.

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

Daisuke Umura pressed down series of keys on his keyboard… The notes flooded the apartment room giving it a soothing theme… Nodding in appreciation, he grabbed a pencil lying on the wooden coffee table and itched down the musical notes onto his music book. The brushing his slightly wavy light brown hair away from his wine-red colored eyes, the bands resident 'boy-next-door' and 'Mr. Sensitive' slumped leisurely down the couch that was parked behind him. "Well… what do think, Akio?"

"Tight," the spiky, fire red-colored hair guy smirked devilishly handsome-like, making his deep sets of cafe-latte brown eyes darker with mischief than usual, "that'd go best with Rei's lyrics of _Valor_…"

Akio Tamari jabbed his drumsticks to the wooden stool where he stretched out his legs and crossed his _Caterpillar_ booted feet at the ankles, as he continued, "…after all the dude did say he want to have Valor as a kinda pop-jazzy gradually rockin' love song, right, Ryu?" Akio turned to the Ryu Muuji looming over his bass guitar not far from in the living room/music room of the Muuji's apartment.

"Now, the dude can't say he does _all the work_ for the damn band," Ryu mumbled running a hand through his rich mahogany brown hair in a rather testy tone of voice and then grazed the same hand over his bass guitar getting this deep, gloomy note that complemented the state of his temper.

Daisuke and Akio exchanged uneasy glances.

Detecting the guise exchanged between the two, Ryu inquired to the other members of _Lost Cause_, "What's the deal? Did I just say that out loud?"

Akio stood up and walk to the window overlooking the street below—virtually pretending it wasn't he, Ryu was talking to. The fire-redhead pulled up the blinds letting in some of the afternoon light to the room and exposing the picturesque falling snow beyond the glass windows.

Compellingly clearing his throat to divert Ryu's discomfited moment, Daisuke asked, "Have you guys noticed that Yuya and Rei haven't arrived for our planned practice yet?"

"I made it a point of fact not to get surprised if Otohata doesn't come to practice anymore…" Ryu strummed his guitar again, checking for its tone. He held the instrument vertically and turned the knobs to its desired tenor and tried it again "…and even _quit_ the group for that matter."

A light brown head was quick to bob sideways, "Wouldn't count on him quitting though," Daisuke alleged as he picking up his keyboards wire and attaching it to an amplifier. "Rei takes this music thing as a medium to let out all his inhibitions and other such hushed emotions…"

"Rei has inhibitions?" Akio cocked a skeptical eyebrow. "When the dude practically speaks his mind… all the time? _Tch_. But for the sake of asking, what the 'inhibition' is that?"

Daisuke ignored the interruption and continued, "…it's his pride, you know? It wouldn't allow him to say certain things straight out. He makes his way by indirect maneuvers and singing, composing and melody-thing is the end result of that…"

"Music as way channel his feelings, eh? A 'channel', so to speak," Ryu said a tad bit kindly this time around, "A good way though."

"Huh?" Akio and Daisuke asked in chorus.

The mahogany haired guy pointed out in a rather fervent disposition as he paced back and forth, "I mean, c'mon, because of that singing, composing and melody-making this band is on its way to becoming the next musical sensation…" the guy abruptly halted, "…because those songs and melody—the audience—our audience—was able to 'relate' with… they were able to associate themselves with it—after all we all are—in more ways than not—experiencing the same predicaments."

"Teen angst…" Daisuke supplied, grinning… "Of course… I mean, haven't we all too—in some points in _our_ life?"

Ryu and Akio—who in spite of everything was listening into the discussion, nodded in agreement.

Stretching leisurely into the couch, Daisuke yawned lazily… "Ahh… where are those two?"

"God, Umura… haven't we gone through this before?" Ryu tittered.

"I know—God—I know! But all this waiting is sooo boring… I think I'm allergic to it,"

"Daaaaaamn," the dark brown haired chap took a good-humored swing to the light brown haired dude—Daisuke evaded the attack.

Ryu completed with, "It's because you're not used to not doing anything—you always have something to consume your time as you wait."

"Oh here's one, Daisuke," Akio voiced out motioning out the window he was standing by, "Looks like Yuya's out there charming Rei's girl…"

His coffee hued eyes narrowed, trying to be sure, "Well, she looks like the one he used to hang out with… Yup, it's like the same strumpet…" Akio finally cut in— triggering both Daisuke and Ryu spin to unison and swiftly tread soundly to the window to have a look and see for themselves… "You know... that kinda shy, kinda demure dark haired one…"

Upon reaching the window the three knocked their head together in their haste. The guys were, in fact very good-natured with that episode and didn't complain. The newcomers were actually very curious of their "band leader's" inspiration and muse for the song "_Frailty_".

"Where? Where!?"

The redhead pointed at a familiar blonde guy dressed in an aqua colored turtleneck with a dark teal green shirt noticeably peeking from underneath his coal-black basecoat and a raven black haired girl clad in a tan overcoat and fox-brown slacks walking arm-in-arm on the snow covered street down below.

"What _quote _Rei's girl _unquote_? Girl? As in a _girlfriend_? That guy has a girlfriend—and doesn't let us _know_??? Tch. Some friend!"

"Whoa!" Ryu whistled as the girl tilted her head slightly upwards but she didn't see any of them, "She's a keeper all right… Nice, very nice…"

"How can you tell for sure she's in fact she's Rei's girl?"

"Rumors," Akio offhandedly answered not because his trustworthiness was questioned but for the given that he wanted to see more of the 'couple'… "The saying applies here, 'If the boot fits'—seeing that she fits the description, you know…so DUH, man! There can be no mistake."

But how accurate is your informant? What basis do they have for them to say they're correct?

"Oh okay… but how can you tell that's Asou?"

"He's wearing the coal basecoat he borrowed from me a couple of weeks back… and hasn't returned yet, the git!"

Daisuke sweat dropped, "No wonder."

Smirking, Ryu's cerulean eyes survey the raven haired girl, "Not bad, Otohata…"

"What's not bad, Muuji?" A voice from behind queried. Then the voice was followed by the clank of the door as it closes… Three pairs of eyes dart up to the doors entrance and to—

"Ahh… the prodigal musician finally arrives!"

Rei nodded once, acknowledging with an utterance of, "Tamari," and to the rest of the occupants in the room, "What are you guys lookin' at?"

Daisuke lifted his shoulders in an 'I-Don't-Know' gesture, thinking, 'Rei may not want to see that… Yuya and his girl…but…'

The fiery-red head was to preoccupied gawking out to window to answer. "Yuya is—err…"

"I know. He can't come to band practice… he's out attending his violin lessons, his parents are kind of persistent of that… I thought he spoke of that to you, Tamari."

Seeing Daisuke shuddering uncomfortably, Ryu came out with the 'truth'… "He's not… he's out there," pointing out the window, "and he's with your girlfriend…"

Rei looked aghast as he strode purposely yet extremely unflustered towards the window… His serene yet striking pair of ice blue eyes plummets down to the sidewalk, he immediately recognizes the figures he was supposed to be looking at, "Well I be dammed…Yuya's got it. Shit!"

"Sorry about that man…"

"Are you kidding!" the dark haired guy turned to the bands red-head drummer and grinned adorably, "This IS good news…"

"You know it's all right…" Daisuke began, recalling his own experience. "We've been through getting ignored—"

Ryu volunteered his own. "—cheated on."

"—lied to, here." Akio raised a hand, adding his.

"—and shunned to too, you know… So, you don't have to act, Rei…" The light brown haired keyboards-man finished.

Rei turned to Daisuke and composedly reassured, "Hell no…this ain't no act. You all know too well I'm a terrible actor…"

Akio chortles, finally joining the conversation, "Ahh… I see now. You wanted the lil' missy out of your life and now the she's out engaging in activities that harbor infidelity now have the excuse to dump the bitch… Bloody brilliant man!"

"Actually, no." By now all three pairs of eyes were on him and inquisitive, Rei proceeded with his explanation, "This is a good thing for Yuya—he has been crushing on the girl for the longest time now—allegedly—it's about time he fesses up to the girl."

Ryu raised an unconvinced, disbelieving eyebrow… "You're giving up your girl friend to you best bud? Why, aren't you the noble one, Otohata?"

It was now the dark haired Rei to chuckle… "Muuji, isn't it clear by now? The _strumpet_, as Akio called Hoshino—that girl over there—is NOT my girl friend… She never was and never will be… I repeat—NEVER—will be my girl friend."

"So you're saying the rumors were false…" Ryu concluded, "That you never were with the strum—err, I mean the brunette—Hoshino…"

Rei rolled his eyes and exasperatedly sighed, "What I'm saying is Hoshino is not and never had been my girl friend. The rumors you probably mean and derive the conception of her and me as a couple—the me and her together was somewhat true—as you may know that girl is part the Ran Kotoboki posse…no one says 'no' to Kotobuki. And no matter how one tries it will be for nothing in the end. Kotobuki always has it her way."

Stuffing his hands into his pant's pockets as walked back to the window where his friends were gathered, Rei quietly added, "It's also easier said than done to say 'no' to Kotobuki. I mean who can—say no to someone like Ran Kotobuki… name me one."

There was now an apparent interest with in the band members to what Rei was sharing. They said nothing but were thoughtfully listening.

Rei strode to the couch and laid his divested white fur-trimmed jacket on the settee next to Daisuke's keyboard, "It was Kotobuki who always purposely left the brunette with me especially during outings we had together with her posse—as you may know by now Yuya used to chase after Kotobuki. So consequently, I was left with Hoshino."

"It is unmistakable that the Ran wanted—me and Hoshino together—I soon found out the reason for this is the actuality that the brunette was crushing on me… And probably for the same reason that I also 'took-in' her in. The blasted girl—clinged to me!! Ugh, who would not get sick of something that pathetic?"

Akio raised a brow at something. Daisuke turned to the drummer, he noticed it too…

Rei—he just called Kotobuki by her first name—a sure sign of— fondness?

They knew Rei long enough to tell how the guy ticks (more or less), they were in tenderhooks for a confirmation.

"You don't like Hoshino." Someone concluded. Fishing, basically...

"Who doesn't?" Rei bit heartlessly.

Motioning out the window, "Yuya does not seem to agree…"

Rei smiled most attractively, as it brought a definite alluring boyish look on his usual aloof and cold countenance, "Touché. Good one, Muuji."

"For curiosity sake, Rei," Daisuke asked sitting on the window still, "What about the 'strumpet' don't you like—?"

"Apparently the very same thing Yuya's crazy about her…" Was Rei's mysteriously, cunning and elusive reply but that's just like him…

A chuckle from Akio, "Good come back, dude… pretty good."

Rei bowed sardonically, "Thank you, thank you… you're all too kind…"

"Is that so…?" Daisuke began a bit languidly, "Which brings me to my next question… Do you mind?"

"What is this? The Church Inquisition of the medieval era?" the handsome dark haired guy stated good-humoredly but this time around there was a hint of dangerous cynical sarcasm… and a certain level of guardedness, "Do I suddenly seem like a heretic whenever I say and declare to loathe SAINTLY Hoshino?"

Akio waved a neutral hand, "Dude, calm down… we're all kind of curious…"

"With all things considered, the girl—brunette looks very agreeable." Ryu added.

"That's the problem with you guys—you base every thing on looks. You _always** look**_—you _never **see**_.There's a difference between looking and seeing, you know."

"Gee weeeez, maaaaaaan—just chill for a sec, will ya?" Ryu said sitting up from the couch's armrest with concern and dread that Rei's temper may go on, "You can always chose not to reply—just let Daisuke ask the question. If you don't like it—don't answer—that way you remain impassive, which is a right of yours—and we won't hold that against you… And if you like the question—answer, savvy?"

Rei nodded reasonably.

"A suggestion though," Akio cut in addressing to Ryu, "quit the Captain Jack Sparrow imitation. With the use of that 'strumpet' and 'savvy' bit… Me sister says—you do a great injustice and sacrilege to the movie and to—quote, Pirates of the Caribbean's resident hottie, unquote."

The room was filled with comfortable laugher as the pair get comfortable given the new flow of the conversation…

"Look whos to talk! "Lil' missy'? you said." Ryu, shaking his head pitched a throw pillow to Akio, which hit him squarely on the head.

"Watch it! I know you have this real childish crush on my younger sister! Mind you—I can create and destroy you in her eyes with a mere unfavorable statement or two…"

"You wouldn't dare! You don't have your sisters listening ear!" Ryu spat challengingly, although he was already red as a freshly plucked tomato, "It like hearing the little boy who cried wolf with you, man. She'll _never _believe you… She's a lot smarter than that."

"Ha!" Lost Cause's drummer snorted adorably, "You should get a whiff of the losers she likes—pretty unintelligent of her, you know?"

Ryu looked like he was about to kill someone with the surging jealousy he felt, "She likes some one… Who's the frickin' bastard?!"

"Like—I'd just come out and tell you… And how sure I'd not lie if I give out a name?" Akio's coffee brown eyes gleamed with mischief but that's just like him.

"There it is! The Liar—I know exists within you—also known as the little boy who cried wolf…"

"Oh sure," the fire-redhead drawled without care, "We'll just see who'll she'll end up listening to after I share with her the Flower Shop incident—ooooooh! What about it, Muuji?"

A pair of cerulean blue eyes beamed like beacons with astonishment, "N-no, not that…"

Akio teasingly cleared his throat, "It go, 'Say, sis—Ameka dear, have you heard that Ryu Muuji—you know the same Ryu who slipped by the swimming pool ledge last summer—'..."

"Knock it off!" Ryu shouted reddening with embarrassment.

"As simple as that…" The drummer snapped with a flourish. Akio threatened blatantly yet childishly, "Be good to me or else… You'd immediately get the door shutting close in your face when you are out paying a house call …bwahahahaha!"

Ryu leaped off and tackled Akio.

Daisuke shook a head in disapproval at the sight of the two wrestling on the floor, he turned to Rei, who was trying to keep his bearing by not laughing, "What about my question? Up for it?"

"Yeah," Otohata nodded. "Fire away."

"Is the Ran Kotobuki your muse—the inspiration to all this—the music and all?"

The question indeed, gave an equal sting given done by any bullet.

Ryu and Akio have stopped and were now listening in, they all knew—this was the moment—the CONFIRMATION of the notions that tugged their thoughts.

"Yes, she is." Rei saw the three guys' mouths drop, "Hard to believe, ain't it? But do you know what? She's not that hard to fall in love with."

Three bishonens froze. Three mouths hung even more agape. The "L" word!

"Say that again!!"

"No can do, Tamari… The next time I use that word in a sentence again—it will be to make it known to her."

"No shit." Ryu uttered with a low whistle… "Serious?"

"Mention an instance I have NOT been so?" Rei queried tonelessly.

Akio brought a hand to his chin and considered it for a while, "True, true."

Rei walked over to the corner of the room where he left his electric guitar and laced the belt over his shoulder, "Well. Now that's off your chests, can we do what we came here to do? Band practice?"

"Why are you so eager, Rei?" Ryu asked as he picked up his bass guitar and cast the extra wiring away from his feet, "For your Ran?"

Ice blue eyes settled crossly on Ryu, "You all know I want to quit the band—but as pointed out by the same blonde who isn't here to practice, you three—or four don't want me to."

"God, Rei! You don't have to act all so noble… Sheesh!"

"You don't want to look bad during the foundation day when the other bands perform, now do you, Ryu?" Daisuke said taking his position behind his keyboard.

Ryu paused as the statement struck home—so to speak, in baseball terms.

"Can we just cut the chit-chat for later and get on with the practice, please?" Akio chimed in as he sat down and readied the drums in front of him.

"That's the plan," Rei muttered, readjusting his guitars strings, "What song should we present—the exact one we should practice first, now?"

The light blonde turned to the bands 'endorsed' leader, "Ryu? What song would that be…?"

Ryu grinned impishly. "The song Rei made for the brunette…"

Rei's head snapped to him—startled that Ryu realized it too (just like Yuya realized it earlier). He was really starting to seriously consider that he's becoming too transparent…

Reading the expression written all over his friends face, Ryu answered, "I guess if you actually see rather than just look—you'd get it too."

Rei shook his head, trying to brush off the praise of being quoted he just received.

"So, we're performing that song for our finale?" Daisuke asked, glancing over to the dark brown haired guy.

"Not unless Rei here can come up with another original song for the band." Ryu mentioned, "Until then, we stick with the songs we have—the revivals and the few of our own, courtesy of our musical genius here who does all the composing, sing and musical arranging. DJ-ing back in the day really paid off, eh?"

"Thanks, man." Rei said humbly. "But there are some pieces I've made that would need a mellower kind of jazzy voice, a punkish or rap and an R&B type voice."

Akio smirked quaintly lovable like, "Are you saying…?"

"Yeah, you guys will be singing soon—given the fact that you'd help me with the composing, singing and musical arranging, all right?"

Daisuke exclaimed, "Fantastic!"

"That is gonna be so down right tight, dude!" the bands drummer flipped a drumstick in the air and caught it agreeably.

The animosity Ryu held against Rei gradually dwindle into nothing—the feeling of loathe was there as Rei did all the work around the band—and it was also him who gave up the chance of attention and praise to his band members…

Ryu hated to be given charity—his pride wouldn't allow him. Now that _Lost Cause_ may finally have equality—he was just going to let the whole hurt-my-ego phase end right then and there.

"Good call, Otohata." Ryu said grinning from ear to ear.

Rei offhandedly bobbed his head, "Thank you."

"All right lets play this shit!" Akio bellowed, over his head tapped drum sticks together in count of 'one, two, and three'…

The melody was introduced, and it was obvious that the song had a catchy rock-medley to it.

Daisuke had pressed down a series of light notes on his keyboard—the first notes were soft and mellow… one would be easily reminded of a baby's lullaby. And with that Daisuke fully introduced the songs overall tune… with Akio's cymbals softly integrated with the keyboard.

It was followed effortlessly by the sound of Ryu's bass guitar which maintained and supported the medley of the sound… but this time it gave a tune a slightly savage beating, literally speaking.

Then the smooth jam trailed off by a couple melodic bangs from Akio's drums where the mellow-ness was now has a rhythm of a smooth yet rocking rock song…

Soon was followed by the thunderous strum and tuneful crackle of Rei's electric guitar. The electric chords were stunningly akin to the keyboards imitation of a baby's lullaby—but this time around, Rei's skillfully played tunes were ear-splittingly beautiful and… pissed.

Rei paused and waited for the opportune moment in the musical intro and heads of the first line of the song he composed.

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

"Frailty"

(Words and Music by LOST CAUSE)

--

_It's frailty that confuses_

_You to what_ think _is real and true._

_Your heart's too eager, too tender..._

_That's for sure, for sure…_

_Always assumed kindness_

_Equals to nothing_ but _love…_

'_Cause of that weakness you fell hard…_

_But_ then_, I was weak too,_

_So, I never really cared to correct you..._

_My greatest mistake._

_..._

_-Chorus-_

_I feel your arms go around me…_

_They're comfortingly gentle and warm_

_But baby, I must break free…_

_As they'll bring nothing but harm_

_Then, I see you looking at me_

_With eyes so tender and sweet_

_But baby, why can't you see_

_That_ I _want none of it?_

_It's frailty that confuses_

_You what your heart knows._

_You and I, together means—_

_That_ I _must protect you_

_Open your eyes and really witness_

_That all I ever done was cause_

_Pain I ought to have spared you from!_

_Little girl, how can_ I _be there for you,_

_When I have_ your _frailties too?_

_..._

_-Chorus-_

_I feel your arms go around me…_

_They're all they can be and more_

_But still, I must break free…_

_They'll only bring more distress…_

_Stubbornly, you turn to me_

_With eyes so eager and hopeful_

_But, look inside you…_

_You already know I'm as frail as you._

_It's frailty that confuses_

_You to what you outta do._

_Lovers outta be dissimilar_

_To be truly complete,_

_And we see that we're_

_Too alike, we're both_ too _frail._

_We can never bind our likeness_

_Well enough to compete_

_Unquestionably, what we 'have'_

_Is destined to fail…_

_..._

_-Chorus-_

_I feel your arms tighten 'round me…_

_They're wonderfully perfect, as can be_

_But baby, I can't help but break free…_

_Holding on, will bring you more ache_

_Still, I see you looking at me_

_With eyes beautifully teary_

_Oh, why do you refuse to you see?_

_Do you want more of this misery?_

_(You simply misunderstand…)_

_Oh yeah, it's frailty that confuse you what is true._

_(Assumed kindness meant…)_

_It's frailty that confuses you what your heart knows._

_(The cause of your pain…)_

_Frailty confuses you to what you want and outta do._

_(Bring more distress…)_

_It's frailty that confuses you to keep or finally let me go._

_...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Here ends,** Chapter Two.**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

Author's Notes: Waah, finally chapter two is finished! And OMG! Have you notice the chapters length?

Here's the explanation to that—I compose a chapter with a theme. And that theme in Chap 2 is 'Frailty'! So, do the math… (Ü)… Yeah… chapters are indeed quite long… Hehe, it's because I have a lot to say… do you think I should shorten my chapters? Do you think it better my story if I do as you say? And why? Ü

Y'all know I could have omitted the whole 'band practice scene' to the next chapter but since I somewhat pledged that I'd introduce to you guys Rei's band mates, considering the theme and I also felt required to include the song Rei composed for Aya.

I'm really sorry for the lapse I got really caught up with leniency the goes with summer life (yup, it's summer here!). What really used up my time to finish this chapter was "Rei's song" (Frailty) … I couldn't decide whether to have it as a song-fiction or I ought to arrange one for Rei. Another tricky part in writing the song was how would the lines go—given the fact that one of you guys really want to hear 'Rei's song for Aya', I became quite strained to make it the best it can possible be—enough to achieve you peeps' expectation.

But there it is—FRAILTY, by me. I hope you liked it. Ü

Until then! All the best!

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

**The Next Chapter**: With A Decision

--Decisions, often lead to a choice between ONLY one of two or more. You do that, no sweat. But, can you endure the choices' result especially if the choice isn't _you_?--

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *


	3. With A Decision

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

**A GALS! Fan Fiction**

"**What It Takes"**

**By Bloody Priestess**

**

* * *

  
**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

...

Summary: (**1**) Rei and Ran. People often say that, "No LOVE is worth as much a TRUE and lasting FRIENDSHIP." But, do tell me honestly, do you have what it takes to chose FRIENDSHIP over your one, and TRUE LOVE?

(**2**) REIxRAN. Rei Otohata can barely speak his mind, what more of his feelings? So, he becomes part of a (rock) band. Under the shroud of his songs he bares his soul and his true feelings for Aya Hoshino & Ran Kotobuki.

...

Disclaimer: Oh! Please pardon the whole "strumpet" thing—my bad. It was an attempt to add a little humor and lighten the mood by mentioning an all-too familiar line from _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I don't mean that word in its definite connotation.

...

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the delay, again. Okay, "delay" would be an understatement. You can so kick my butt for that. How long as it been? Two years… more? (OMG, hehehe) I know! It's quite a slow progress—but do remember, "Haste makes waste." I'd like to thank those who waited ever so patiently. **:Ehem:** there is no need to name names, y'all know who Ü guys are! And I am very thankful!

Once more, thank you very much for the reviews… yep, both the kindly and flamey sort.

I do appreciate and pay due heed to any flame, (Like what I stated back in my A/N in Chapter 1) I'd gladly amend my ways to abide by it given that it would be a perceptively sensitive and a courteously civil one.

Oookay! I should reeeealy shut up now and give y'all the VERY long awaited—

Ü

...

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

**Chapter Three**: With A Decision

...can you endure the choices' result especially if the choice isn't _you_?

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

Ran paused and took a breather. Although she was clearly struggling with the amassed shopping bags, she propped her balled-up knuckles on either side of her slim waist as she inwardly congratulated herself for accomplishing her agenda of the day. She stretched with an _un_assuming, _un_conscious poise and grace of a cat. Shibuya's number 1 Ko-gal tossed back her flamin' head and laughed like she always does whenever she accomplished a feat—great or small.

And then, she _remembered_. Ran Kotobuki straightened herself, recalling that she was supposed to be inconspicuous today. _And yet_... the thought of her accomplishment lingered—and it shone through that plain expression she tired put up. She could not believe that it possible to finish her Christmas shopping all in just one day! "Kudos to all those malls, when they say they have something for you, man! Boy, they weren't kidding!"

The redhead grabbed the shopping bags and continued to make her way along the partly busy afternoon streets of Shibuya when a snow plow trunk came zooming by, flinging heaps of snow to the sidewalk and to the people walking on them.

Several of the pedestrians found themselves covered with the muddy-white mush of snow. Every one of them were unable to evade the murky hued snow were now groaning in upset and evident umbrage.

"What the—" One of the dirtied bystanders said to her ash-blonde companion, "didn't that driver see where he was hurling the snow??"

"I'm no expert but I think that's gonna stain, Aoko." The ash-blonde haired girl said all observant like but fighting off the urge to laugh.

"_Ugh_." Another pair of passerby's grunted, shaking off of the snow from their thick coats.

While there were a handful who were quite optimistic with their snow covered outfits. "Oh my, my! Look everyone, we have a walking snowman!" someone said good-naturedly pointing to his snow-covered companion who was practically scorching with anger enough to melt the snow on her. "I shall call her 'Momoko'!"

"Keitaro!" The girl called Momoko chimed in annoyance, whacking her boyfriend behind his head with the beaded handbag she was holding. "You're an idiot!"

On the other hand—Ran's quick reflexes served her well. She pivoted in the spot while facing a boutiques glass pane to check if she got anything on her. "Nothing!" She cooed happily.

Soon after that... she felt the other bystander's eyes bore into her flesh like sharp knives. Ran took a nippy glance from under the curvy fringe of her lashes to the people huddled around her… Everyone _but_ her was covered or at least muddied—and she sensed the gist their inquiring looks that was akin to. Then, waves of murmurs were overheard, sounding very much like the words,

"Who's that girl? Is it just me or does she look vaguely familiar to you, Momoko?"

"Odd… I can think of only _one_ person who has those quick reflexes…"

"Ran Kotobuki… _her_?" Someone turned pointedly at her. And they weren't exactly obscure with their pointing fingers.

In another circumstance, Ran would have held her head up high and show them that they were right in assuming. But given that she was on this 'SECRET MISSION' (which is to shop _without_ drawing attention), so that she could surprise her friends with the presents.

A crafty idea popped into her head! She took an awkward step backward and purposely slipped. BY allowing herself to fall backwards, Ran consequently landed on her bottom into the mushy snow with a rather convincing gasp of surprise. Her exploit proved to be first-rate acting, for the pedestrians start to move on in their own pace—thinking that, this ungainly chit was _no_ Ran Kotobuki. By the Gods, _the_ Ran was no where close to this clumsy, plainly-attired girl.

Ran breathed a sigh of relief. Picking herself up from her deliberate fall, she caught sight of a familiar face handsomely tanned, sunshine-blonde haired feature strolling alongside with a-not-so-familiar face with flaming red hair on the opposite side of the street.

With her inbred curiosity aroused, Shibuya's Number 1 Ko-GAL eyes followed the couple as they disappeared past the frosted parks entrance.

She wasn't exactly sure what she expected to find by making that decision… Perhaps the meaning to the phrase—

_Curiosity kill_ed _the cat._

_

* * *

_.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

The snow continued to fall over the already-white-slate-covered Shibuya District. Yuya sat down on the edge of the fountain, ignoring the tiny splashes of icy, cold water to his back, he cradled his acoustic guitar—a substitute to the electric guitar, the one instrument he played for his band with Rei and three his schoolmates, _Lost Cause_.

Yuya Asou noticed her scrunch up the piece of paper with the songs lyrics as her fingers involuntarily tremble. Aya hastily hid her hands behind her and smiled sheepishly down at him.

"Relax. You know the song," The blonde reassured for the _n_th time, reaching for the hem of her sleeve. Tugging it, he made her look at him, "You can't go wrong…"

"I just can't believe you've accepted the dare those ko-gals given you." Aya stated a little bit apprehensive at thought of being ogled by this crowd gathered around them despite the chilly weather. "About getting a gal sing a song with you… 'You play accompaniment, she sings'?"

"A price to pay when you're famous…" The blonde said in teasing humor. "Besides, I can't carry a tune to save my life, you on the other hand, have a voice of an angel."

The beautiful brunette flushed bright pink as she modestly tried to brush off the compliment, "Nonsense! You _can_ sing, Yuya-kun and very well I might add!"

"Gee, you think?" He said, his eyes whimsical. "No can do, Miss Hoshino—I chose you. Besides, the dye has been cast."

"Well, you should have picked another girl…" Aya protested inaudibly to Yuya. The brunette caught her lower lip as she shuddered in fretfulness. "Oh, why _me_?"

Yuya turned and eyed her most unusually, from Aya viewpoint, when he asked, "_Why can't I_?"

Aya's brows furrowed in cluelessness. Deciding that she merely took what he said _literally_ (for she was at a loss of what was his true implication), she said. "There are a lot of _better_ girls than I. Why not choose _them_?" She gestured to the very eager, giddy faces of the ko-gals huddled around them in a tight circle, waiting for Yuya to perform.

"Because… you are you," Yuya spoke the former in a soft whisper. "Besides, you're right here beside me."

"Oh, I see," Aya nodded, trying not to attribute anything with the possible hidden implications in his reply. _Oh honestly!_ She reprimanded her silliness.

And yet, there was this persistent little thought... Was this his way of flirting with her? Aya wanted to slap herself and quickly crushed the notion. It has been more that explicitly revealed and seen that Yuya was after Ran and not little ol', plain Aya! Yuya had always treated her as a friend, for crying out loud, there was no reason why he should change that now!

_So,_ She gushed,_ Aya don't you dare go stressing on things that aren't there!_

That's what _she_ thought... Reality's another thing.

Yuya looked evocatively at her struggling with some internal battle. '_Actually, no. You do _not_ see.'_ Planting a pokerfaced smile on his face, he said instead of what he _really_ thought."Chill, breathe a little. Just, you know, think of this as a challenge, my friend, what would life be without challenges?" He grinned comically in attempt to change the mood.

"Less complicated," Aya retorted almost blunt and tactfully. "A whole lot better, if you ask me…"

Yuya dismissed that _un_-Aya-like answer of hers. _No harm,_ he thought,_ she's just frightened because of this crowd._ Pushing _another_ thought deeper into the back of his mind, he brushed back his bangs away from his eyes...

That thought was, that un-Aya-like reply striked him of someone he knew. It was a very _Ran_ thing to do. He couldn't imagine Aya acting like Ran…_ That'd be—that just would be—_

—"_Pathetic…"_ Rei's voice sounded in his head wasn't that what the guy said earlier back in the coffee shop? _No Way,_ Yuya countered as he gazed to Aya without her knowing. _She just frightened…_ Yuya defended, like any loyal friend would.

His fingers transversely upon the instrument, thus producing the all-too familiar tune of the duo, M.Y.M.P.s (Make Your Mama Proud) song '_Tell Me Where It Hurts_' opening chords…

Aya watched him with her deep sets of her brown eyes glistering in undeclared yet observable merriment.

_Her favorite song…_ Yuya thought, sending a delightful chill down his spine. Through his long blonde bangs, he stole a glance at his object of affection. Aya was listening intently for her cue, the piece of paper now practically a ball of rubbish in her hand.

"You'll be fine." He reassured in a soft whisper, _You may not know it but _you have _me. I will protect you._ _I promise_… "I promise." He said aloud and this time... with more significance. Willing her to "see".

She didn't take any notice. And _if_ she did, she showed no indication of it. Once again, she had ignored him. _What else is new, Asou?_ The blonde strummed the final chords of the songs intro, drowning the stringing hum of her reserve with sound…

Aya took a deep breath in faithful thought that it'd calm her and give her the clarity of mind for the task at hand.

She felt as if she was stepping off the ledge of what used to the entirety of uncertainty and apprehension. She fleetingly sas this chance to uphold a promise she gave to Ran.

_I will be stronger._

Peculiarly empowered, she begins. Her voice— uncharacteristically, clear and sure…

...

/ "**Why is that sad look in your eyes?**

**Why are you crying?**

**Tell me now, tell me now**

**Tell me why you're feelin' this way.**"/

...

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

Rei Otohata felt his booted foot sink unto the park's three-inch thick, snowy ground as he treaded forward past the winter-dead, snow covered trees. Clutching his white fur trimmed coat even tighter around him, he trekked on this sub-zero environment. He was just about to curse himself for taking this grisly frosty shout-cut from Ryu Muuji's apartment to the city proper, when he detected a strangely discolored lump of snowfall suspended on top of a park bench that made him look again.

The lump shifted most unusually. Rei strode with predatory male grace to the mismatched white object laid carelessly against the snow-covered wooden seating for a better look.

It wasn't a lump of snow after all, it was someone dressed in a white coat. Whoever this person was, he or she was sitting on the cold snow. Body bowed into the person's folded arms and turned away from Rei's better view.

The person's face was cradled on folded arms that were rested on the bench's seating. It was impossible to tell what the person look like—with the coat hood draped over the head.

Shopping bags were carelessly strewn around _her_ feet—Rei made _that_ discernment of this person was a lady after taking notice of the femininely, stiletto heeled boots that peeked out of the coat-hooded girls low rise, denim jeans with multihued beaded sequence of that of a butterfly on the calf.

The dark haired young man shrugged. He felt mandated by every man's inept chivalrous instincts to tell this woman to get indoors before she catches a terrible cold. It didn't take a genius to know that she was crying. It merely took a keen eye, if you _look_—not only _see_—you'd distinguish a violent shuddering of her gently sloping shoulders.

Rei stopped in mid-stride. It slowly dawned on him that whoever this lady was, she chosen this venue to hide away this moment of grief. He thought for a moment on what was to be his next move.

Will simply turn away and leave her with her tears? Or would he approach and counsel her?

Before Rei could make up his mind, the figure before him stirred. Apparently oblivious of his presence although he was merely a few paces behind her—she reached into the nearest shopping bag and pulled out something.

Intrigued, he quietly watched her as she stared at it for a moment or two, shaking the item vigorously as if the inanimate object was capable to present her an answer. After a good few minutes, somehow realizing the ridiculousness of her undertaking, she tossed the thing away in disgust and apparent hurting.

Ice blue eyes squinted to get a better look at the hurled object. As it landed unto the snow next to his feet—he could make out a monkey's shape. It was indeed a silly toy monkey. The palm-sized toy monkey was dressed in a festive, red band uniform within its puny mocha-brown grasp was a pair of golden cymbals while its face was contorted into an obnoxiously ridiculous smile.

The display brought forth a recollection and it hit him with an equivalent impact of a speeding ten-wheeler truck—Tatsuki Muroi, Ran's boyfriend.

"Ran?" He whispered disbelievingly, clearly taken aback with the insight of somebody who supposedly noted to be strong in will and determination was deduced into a sad, crouched figure in tears.

He practically sprinted to her side. Extending his gloved hand, Rei Otohata lightly touched the lady on her shoulder. She turned. His ice blue eyes were met with familiar light-almost sepia brown ones.

_In a way, _they were unfamiliar to him—_for, never have I seen those very eyes welled up with sadness_.

So, Ran Kotobuki _can_ cry.

_"What the fu—"_ Every fiber in Rei's entire being willed itself to die if it would make those freely flowing tears to gush no more.

...

/**I hate to see you so down, oh baby,**

**Is it your heart, oh, that's breaking all in pieces **

**Making you cry? Making you feel blue…**

**Is there anything I can do?**/

...

One moment she felt someone touch her lightly on the shoulder—and then, she was looking dead straight into _his_ eyes. Though the drapes of her coat's hood, Ran could make out the aloof, distant face of the last living person she expected to manifest to her side in her time of need.

Impulsive as hell, Ran forgot all reserve as she hurled herself into Rei arms, nearly knocking him (along with herself) off his feet. But God blessed him with steady legs and astonishing balance —that they remained upright. She buried her fiery head into the folds of his jacket. Her shaky hands tightening over its white-furred lapels just as her tears created damp stains unto the front of the dark sweater he wore underneath.

Rei's body stiffened a little and somewhere in the back of Ran's mind, she heard a part of her scream in dread at the possibility that he would turn her away. She had no idea why the notion struck her painfully—she couldn't even come to explain why she badly needed those arms of his to enclose over her and protect her from the cold that gripped her heart.

As her erratic heart beating calmed, sense too, slowly came back to Ran. She _really_ did NOT want to do this! She didn't want him start _misinterpreting_ any of this… She began to untangle herself from him when _startlingly_… his strapping arms folded themselves around her, crushing her powerfully against his firm frame.

For a moment, nothing existed... Not her fear, not her pain... nothing. In his warm embrace, she cried harder — mainly at herself for showing such weakness. For taking the break-up as if it really weighed so much... For admitting to herself how much _this_ gesture meant to her.

Too absorbed with her teary despair, she didn't sense that part-surprised, part-delighted shudder that raked through Rei's entire body when her arms stole around his waist as she held him for whatever controlled-strength that emanated from him.

"I'm sorry…" Ran began a tad bit brokenly but recovered instantly, "..._ Rei_." Crooking her head away from his chest, her head was sheepishly hung in humiliation over the pride she 'lost' when she broke down like that before him. "Pretending to be strong can be tiresome after awhile."

"You don't pretend what is _always_ there, Ran."

Oh, she wished it was true.

"It's there, Ran," Rei whispered, sensing the forswearing written on her tear-stained but regardless of that, stunning face, "_really_."

Ran acknowledged his compliment with silence, her eyes refusing to meet his.

She could not recall any other instance when she showed her vulnerability. There was something being in his cool and controlled presence that made her quite comfortable to bare her hurts, her weakness and her secrets... Ran set her mouth in firm, determined line. No, she admonished herself, he was not there for her to unload her inklings on — it was not his responsibility to console her. That was a job of of a boyfriend. And he is not her boyfriend.

...

_Chorus_/ "**Why don't you…?**

**Tell me where it hurts now, baby**

**And I'll do my best to make it better**

**Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away…**

**Just tell me where it hurts,**

**Now tell me…**

**And I'll love you with a love so tender**

**Oh, and if you'll let me stay**

**I'll love all the hurt away…**"/

...

"Ran," Rei began, his ice blue eyes boring holes into her armor of newly erected composure, placing his hands on top of her shoulders making sure she was listening to him. Making sure she knew that _he_ was right there …especially for her. "It would be quite presumptuous of me to think that you'd go on tell me whatever that is bothering you because—hell, let's face it we're not that type of close friends."

The red-head bit her lower lip, _"That's because I keep you at arms length, for Aya's sake."_ She didn't dare to say those words aloud. Rei didn't seem to notice her struggling with her thoughts, so she took that as a good sign—"_He doesn't know_." She decided... She knew she should be glad of that... but something screamed otherwise.

"Listen, will ya? You might as well think of me as a prying bastard and I won't fucking care! Know that. And I'll be the biggest frickin' prying bastard and gladly slaughter the sonofabitch you put you though these…" In one fluid motion, his gloved hands left her shoulders, cupped her tear-stained cheeks, and gently smeared away the moisture with his thumbs, "…tears."

"Really?" Ran asked, her voice strangely overwrought from strained and forced cheerfulness, "And what if I tell you—that person you're so eager to kill for me is... _you_? Will I be witnessing a suicide then?"

Hearing her disguising this wounding ordeal as something to be lightly taken, tore his heart. He couldn't do anything to help her—except talk big. He supposed, that what a _guy_ can really do, especially if that guy was an outsider looking in. In short, a guy like _him_. Ran made him not only feel that way but actually _be one_—an outsider in her life. Rei Otohata thought he could deal with it being that way to her. But seeing her this way—he longed to be otherwise. He needed the chance to help her.

He needed her to give _him_ a chance.

...

**/ "Where are all those tears coming from?**

**Why are they fallin'?**

**Somebody, somebody, **

**Somebody left your heart in the cold."/**

...

She felt a fresh tear trickling down her cheek, she flinched! She damned herself for looking so pitifully weak. Ran wasn't the type who hates—but at this moment she hated herself beyond any words could ever justify. She already knew that she shouldn't act this way! Nor did she have the prerogative to _feel_ this way!

The thought weighed heavily on her. Ran's almond shaped, light brown-sepia eyes welled up with afresh tears. There seemed to be no end the gush of moisture from her eyes—her own words weren't the solace she preferred.

_If I don't hold the answer to my problems then who does?_

Ran tilted her head to the snow-leaden sky on the lookout for a response… but she met his eyes instead. And for the first time, she noticed of how truly beautiful they were—how reassuring—how willing to help and yet—they silently expressed acutely of how they themselves were wounded.

Rei's ice blue gaze never left her face, it was in partial fear on his part that withdrawing it would tarnish the moment. He could not believe he was admitting this, but... he waited to do that ever since he met her.

She sensed that she had the choice to gaze once again into those eyes and bare her soul—owning to the fact that she would NOT be judged... but understood. Since the very soul lurking behind those eyes knew what it was like to be hurting and _hiding_.

_You'd never know if continue to wonder. So, take the plunge. Whether the water's reserved and blisteringly cold or impassioned and scorching hot, you knew firsthand_. A voice in her head preached. "Tatsuki."

Rei immediately noticed she dropped the '-_shi_' from what she usually called that monkey-faced idiot.

Ran flinched as she said the name but quickly regained her bearing, "...had a simple wish. Like every other person in this world, all he wanted to be happy. I guess," the red head hesitated but felt that would be healthier if she articulated those thoughts for the sake of her sanity. "His happiness can be found if he would reconcile with Himawari Tachikuro—his ex-girlfriend."

_That bastard!_ Rei tighten the pressure of his fingers on her shoulders, willing them to infuse more of his strength to her. "Say Ran? Thank you for confiding in me." He added most sincerely, "You don't know how much that means to me."

Rei thought contentedly as he thoughtlessly brought her head closer to his chest. _This sharing was a start. 'The little things pave way to bigger things'_, his mind reflected. _All I need to do now is to be patient and listen_.

"'We should break up.' He told me so—there," she recalled bittersweetly as she throwing a perfectly manicured thumb over her shoulder to the bench a behind her. Rei spotted barely visible footprints on the snow, suggesting that someone had been there earlier.

"He told me our relationship was unfair to me." The red head took into her stride a certain level of self-imposed isolation from the hurt as she relived it. She showed this by taking a tiny step back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Tatsuki explained that real and honest reason he left his hometown for Shibuya was so he could forget a nasty break up with his childhood sweetheart. He also admitted that when he asked me to be his girl, saw me as his ex-girlfriend's substitute—_his_ Himawari's substitute."

"A substitute, huh?" _I felt the same way when I tried to being pleasant to Aya—as you pointed out that I was her first love_. _God knows, I could stomach her naiveté to take notice but her own feelings and the hurt I was inflicting on her whenever I wished you in her place._ "He's doesn't know what he's saying no to, Ran."

The smile Ran paraded didn't reach her usually guileless, expressive eyes, "Thank you for the boost of self-confidence."

"Perhaps," Rei supposed teasingly in attempt to lighten the mood. "I should take it back—any more dose of confidence would send you to overdrive and the tendency to that is you'd get overconfident than you already are."

She managed a demure little laugh, it was far from what Rei was accustomed to see from her but it wasn't the uncharacteristic way she done it—what bothered him was the way she tried to fake another laugh. "Gee, thanks." She was saying, "Don't mind me if I'd take that as compliment."

"That would be just fine." A pair of dark eyebrows wriggled suggestively, "I'm just so full of compliments. For you, I'll even make some up. Compliments by _moi_: the most unique ones for the utmost unique one."

Ran laughed huskily as she was torn between surprise and distress—oh yeah, Rei thought grimly, I noticed that. And yet Rei loved that trait of hers—the strength. Despite the pressure to be otherwise, she didn't conform… _Oh God, I love that about her_.

"Himawari and I are strikingly similar looking—Heck, we could have pass off as twins! No wonder Tatsuki was so taken with me… I really do _look_ like her. Can you believe that?" She added a cheerful note—as if she was saying clouds _do_ appear before it rains.

That didn't fool Rei. His fists clenched on his sides, he wished there was something he could do to keep her from fooling herself into believing everything was all right and none of _this_ was getting to her. It ate up his insides just thinking there was _really_ nothing he could do for her—all he could do was listen. And so, he listened to her continue…

"He was trying to be fair to me... He found _true_ happiness; the happiness that eluded him until he got reunited with _her. _Like I said, he deserves to be happy..." Ran's voice wavered with more unshed tears. By purposely clearing her throat she bravely kept her voice steady… "And I am happy for him… I _am_ happy…" Her voice trailed off…again.

"_But_?" Rei prodded. "Damn... I hate to pressured you to discuss something that is still fresh and clearly hurting but if you weigh the situation at hand—I deem it that it would hurt all the _more _if you evaded the issue. Besides, I am here… and eagerly listening."

Her eyes shone in a manner he never seen before. Rei shook his head, not wanting to give in to the sudden urge to warm her with his feverent lips on hers. "But, _what_? You need to let that out—not talking about it doesn't make it go away." _Boy! Do I sound like a dammed shrink._

"It hurts… I don't _why_ it does... but... i just hurts so damn _much_…"

...

**/ "You just need somebody to hold on, baby,**

**Give me a chance to put back all the pieces**

**Take your broken heart, make it just like new.**

**Is there anything I can do?"/**

...**  
**

That caught Rei off guard. A new sensation surged through his commonly-held 'icy veins', as he suddenly had the primitive, irrational urge to break something into two if it meant this young woman in his arms would hurt _less_.

_So, this is what they call_… _protectiveness._

"The rejection... it hurts. I know he didn't mean to make me feel deficient or unsatisfactory—he swore in front of his Himawari, that I couldn't be any more perfect. That I was good girlfriend. That I never allowed him to expect _more than _what I was willing to offer him. I was according to him 'a good girlfriend' that way."

"He apologized. He apologized if he came out strong sometimes— he realized that that was just his way of somewhat proving to himself that I was 'I was his'."

Rei Otohata thought of a magnificent exotic bird in a drab cage and found his hands itching to destroy the bird's prison and allow the winged creature to return to the skies where it belongs. His eyes fell onto hers in a very concerned and attentive manner. And Ran swallowed, and continued a tab bit hesitatingly. "He even shared to me, that I was also destined to be happy _but_ with someone else." Ran tried to smile, not sure if he'd appreciated the confidence she shared.

Seeing that, Rei wished she would just would quit trying, just let her guard down and let him love all of her hurt away. But this young woman was strong... or so she tried to convince _herself_ she was. Though she doubts herself as of this particular moment... she _still_ is. That was just a fact of life. That was the fact of her nature.

"Yes," Thoughtful for a moment Ran sighed, "I have no right to ask Tatsuki to change his mind about breaking up with me especially when he wasn't in love with me—but someone who _I_ merely remind him. It wasn't love… God, I don't know what made me say 'yes' when he asked me. But in a word it would be to…"

Her eyes lit up in perceptiveness—she had not only the word but the _reason_!

"Go on…" Rei pressed quietly, "let's hear it…"

"Discourage." _To discourage my innumerable suitors_, she wanted to say. Her insides churning praying that the rumors of Rei being astute were someway wrong… Silly, for her better sense screeched not to count on it.

He would believe her explanation... _You put yourself through this because you wanted to discourage _me_? Dammit! You're right when you implied I _am_ the sonofabitch I wanted to kill for putting you though this. Damn irony_! He smirked.

Ran voice drop to an indistinct whisper, her expression unreadable, and her voice neutral. "Himawari… _Tch_! I'm not as unique as I thought I was."

"That's not important, you know?" Seeing that he caught Ran's attention—he even enforce a rather indignant scowl for her—Rei continued, "The physical attributes, I mean. I wouldn't be surprised if I see a dozen of you roaming Shibuya—believe me, I already have; but my point is, they can look like you by coping you with the same clothes, with the same gestures, with the same beliefs and even with surgery. What's important is in," he pointed his head, "here and most especially in," he pointed to his heart, "here."

The red head broke into an attractive grin.

Rei gritted his teeth to keep himself from being distracted. He planned to drive home some more sense to this already more than sensible person he ever knew—he knew many would disagree when he said that person was Ran Kotobuki.

It is because they only see what was on the exterior. They fail to see the wonderful complication and contradiction that was Ran. "That's what makes you unique and special to your friends and …to _me_."

Rei waited for any reaction from his avowal. Her lashes lowered themselves and caressed her cold-redden cheeks as if she was considering something, his heart thundered in his rib cage—if she showed another gesture of permissiveness… _I would take the chance to tell her what I really feel_.

But after that slight motion was no further change upon her unruffled countenance, he sighed savagely. _God! I know she heard me. How long will you make her make me wait?_

Ran released her all of her dismays and frustrations in that one big sigh. "I guess I'm saying this to you because—despite whatever pain Tatsuki inflicted on me—I don't want you to think cruelly of him and his actions."

"Ran," He whispered kindly, cradling her head between his long fingered hands. Such a pity, she was staring at the space beside his face and so, she couldn't _see_ his usual icy gaze warm and reassuring. But she _heard_. "You'll be just fine." But what he really wanted to say was: _I realized that you'll be fine all on your own.. that you hardly need anyone _else._ But... if ever you need to give up that independent streak of yours for a heartbeat or two... I'm here for you_…

Rei wasn't as dense as what people thought of him to be. He knew that if he'd say whatever he wanted to say—it would send this girl running for the hills… away from him. She has already kept him at arms length—he could afford her to completely shun him by saying such things.

All he had was _this_ moment—he would do what the instance stipulate, he would simply hold her as she cried.

Ran shifted disturbingly in his arms and his heartbeat climbed a notch in alarm. Her hands where walled up over his chest, he felt her distancing herself from him—physically and emotionally.

_Too soon!_ He protested, his arms tightening around her just as what a child does in desperation to hold to something he was losing. _Don't push me away, just yet_. _GOD! Don't let her_._ You know all too well how badly I want this_.

"Rei…"

_No!_ He knew it was time for him to let her be.

"_Rei_." Ran whimpered her eyes shifted to the guise of falling snow—they slightly flickered over his face. For an electrifying moment they met—feeling a strange ache, she hastily tore them away. A realization hit her—inducing her to squirm offensively, "You can't keep doing this to me!!"

These ice blue eyes of his settled on her. And for the first time, she felt they weren't boring holes into her being. They weren't the same eyes that would follow her in such evaluation, restraint and indifference. Yet again, she could feel her composure crumble under the weight of his suddenly expressive eyes—the considerate, the openness, the reassurance.

"Why won't you take the hint, OTOHATA?!" Ran shouted raucously against his shirt's front when he didn't disentangle his arms around her at her last attempt to shake him off.

"I thought you were starting to call me by my first name…" Rei mused aloud, his arms around her shoulders still crushing her against him.

"This is no time to get cute on me!" She was desperately straining to escape the enclosure of his arms, "Just listen will you??"

"NO!" he barked savagely, arms tightening more than ever—like a child clinging on to his mothers skirt on the first day of school, "If you don't listen to _me_—then why should do the same to you?!"

"Don't go schooling me on manners!" Her typically overconfident voice suffocated with renewed tears, "You have no idea what I have to undertake—how much I had to give up—how much I have to suffer! God, Rei! You may not approve of what I do but as long that it'd better my friends…and rather than for my own selfish intent. I'll be more than glad to reap the suffering—alone, if that would be the case rather than to be _selfish_!"

Rei felt his jaw drop—just a fraction, for which he was grateful. He was staring back at those tear-blanched light sepia brown eyes he was hoping to dry. Her face was beautifully soaked, but this time _he_ was the cause of that…

"Dammit!" Rei cursed, releasing her from his iron-cuddle—sending her to scuffle for balance. His ice blue eyes gleaming with its customary indecipherability, "You were hurting—so I try to help and relieve it. But if in helping you, I make you relive it—hurting you all the _more_, in that c—"

Ran witnessed the naked venerability he unreservedly expressed upon saying that. She wrapped her arms forcefully around her—firmly keeping them from reaching out to touch him. It pained her to see him like this—especially if she imposed this on him…

However, she had done so much already she strongly believed she should see it through its bitter end. _And like he said, it may hurt him now but encouraging him will not only hurt him but everyone in the process_.

He confounded her abrupt lapse of silence, "I'm sorry if I done things to upset you. I have no _right_."

A lovely red head was bowed, casting shadows and hiding the true extent of the owner's avowal, "On the contrary—you do have the right."

The dark haired young man thrust his fists deep into the pockets of his jacket in unconscious detachment. "Do I?" He drawled lazily, uncaring if she did give him reason to care.

_I'll bend to your whim—if you want to give this little meaning then I'll play along… but stop there. I'll play along—doesn't mean I'd do the same_. _Whatever you want because I_—

"Yes, you do! You have all right in the world because you are my friend and that you care for me—as a friend."

_Oh yeah… The infamous yet overrated '_you are my **friend**' _speech_. Rei smirked knowingly, _You're really drawing the line, aren't 'cha? Fine, fine. I'll lay low—but I'm doesn't mean I'm not in the prowl_.

Ran Kotoboki misconstrued his grin for some manner of an understanding and conformity and sighed in relief without really trying to hide it. "Perfect."

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

...

**/Just…**

**Tell me where it hurts now, baby**

**And I'll do my best to make it better**

**Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away…**

**Just tell me where it hurts,**

**Now tell me…**

**And I'll love you with a love so tender**

**Oh, and if you'll let me stay**

**I'll love all the hurt away…/**

...**  
**

His hazel brown eyes darken with emotion as he listen to her uttering the words and feat he couldn't find it within himself to say and do…

Something held him back from doing what he needed.

He knew it was fear.

Yuya looked at that timeless inner glow radiating from this raven haired beauty astride before him—its radiance to send delicious chills down his spine and set his hearts aflutter.

It was once again, the fear of rejection.

Despite his increasing fear, his eyes thoughtlessly pleaded that she would notice… him.

...

**/Tell me baby, tell me…**

**Oh yeah-ey…**

**Is there anything I can do, babe…**

**Just tell me where it hurts, now tell me**

**And I'll do my best to make it better**

**Yes, I'll do my best to make all those tears go away…**

**Just tell me where it hurts, **

**Now tell me…**

**And I'll love you with a love so tender**

**Oh, and if you'll let me stay**

**I'll love all the hurt away…"/**

_..._

_Applause_.

Aya's eyes snapped open, feeling very sensitive of the sound bounding her. She was engrossed with her singing that she didn't even become aware of her eyes closing as she 'felt' the songs theme and message… She glanced over at Yuya, who already laid down his guitar and was standing beside her. The dark brown eyed lass waited for her partners reply to her inquiry of, "Well…?"

She had a sweet chill running down her spine as his breath warmed her ear when he whispered… "See?" His arms motioned to the applauding crowd but his face didn't even inch away from the side of her face, "You did great… Perfect, for that matter."

Aya blushed _after_ given praise and _after_ feeling their unexpected contact.

Yuya continued, totally unaware of his effect upon her, "The performance was perfect. Perfect, just like you are…"

Miss Classical Beauty swallowed a huge lump in her throat, trying her very best to veil her discomfort with Yuya mesmeric presence… "T-thank you, Yuya… Was it really? Truly?"

The blonde eyed her strangely. He started to say something but was cut off as he was mobbed by the spectators…

Ko-gals were - and a great number of them, starry eyed and excited- closing in on them. They were pushing and shoving one another away just to get to Yuya with autograph books and pen at hand, others screaming for an encore, others ready for a quick photograph pose with him…

Aya didn't see the sad look in his eyes as she watched him whisked away a few feet from her and circled by _his_ fans…

She smiled, feeling genuinely happy for him. He has quite a flock of followers. He must be so happy. She on the other had... well, that _much_ of attention would very much embarrass her.

An elegant movement of of her hand landed them over her chest, she was quick to noth her rapid heartbeat. This never failed to happen when to her as she was flushed and unsettled by the crowd.

She stood there and… _alone_. Apart from the amassed crowd and deep in thought.

_What was that chill? _Aya began to inquire herself in pure curiosity. _What was that feeling I had when Yuya was close to me? I remember…it was exactly the same when _Rei_ was close at hand… _

_The very same force that compels me to Rei… The one and the same _attractive_ force that drives me and every other girl in the city, _but_ Ran Kutoboki, to him… _

She searched for Yuya's blonde head amongst the growing mob. Over the sea of motion and clamor—their eyes met. And there was stillness and silence in her heart.

_What can this be?_ _Oh no… please, don't tell me what I think this is!_

_

* * *

  
_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

End of **Chapter Three**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

Author's Notes: Music has much to offer. It sets the clear message of an easily comprehensible theme and it also sets a certain mood and feeling. Hmn, now that's a thought, 'a musical fan fiction'? Apparently, this fan fiction of mine is headed to that, eh? Then again, maybe not… we'll just have to see, ne?

I really had a hard time making this chapter. I often found myself indecisive on how the characters ought to say what they mean and how the plot should flow. It has crossed my mind of completely deleting the entire sequence and start from scratch—but something always held me back. Possibly, it was my attachment to what I wrote in the past… I feel so bad whenever I edit and delete—I feel that I cast a piece of me into the abyss of the forgotten. _Sigh_.

_**Trivia**_: for all those out-of-the-Philippine area, "_**Tell Me Where it Hurts**_" is a song by a local acoustic duo, Juris (vocals) and Chin (guitar) called **Make Your Mama Proud**—or simply, **M.Y.M.P**…

To listen to the aforementioned song—

1) visit my homepage (see my profile), clicking so will send you to my IMEEM profile (username: _Sinclair St. John_)

2) go to my MUSIC box and there you'll find the song, Tell Me Where it Hurts.

Hope to hear from you! _Ciao_ for now!

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

**The Next Chapter**: Valor

-- "_A rose by any other name would smell such as sweet_." Or so Shakespeare once said. Valor, Courage… whatever, is not the absence of fear but the capability to act without care for the consequences. --

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *


	4. Valor

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

**A GALS! Fan Fiction**

"**What It Takes"**

**By Bloody Priestess**

**

* * *

  
**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Summary: (**1**) Rei and Ran. People often say that, "No LOVE is worth as much a TRUE and lasting FRIENDSHIP." But, do tell me honestly, do you have what it takes to chose FRIENDSHIP over your one, and TRUE LOVE?

(**2**) REIxRAN. Rei Otohata can barely speak his mind, what more with his feelings? So, he becomes part of a (rock) band. Under the shroud of his songs he bares his soul and his true feelings for Aya Hoshino & Ran Kotobuki.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Author's Notes: I apologize for the very, very, very (VERY!!) late update. You must know that I have seriously considered deleting the story—but like when I first wrote this, it was my intention to "tell them how I felt"… and so, the story remained posted. _Sigh_. I'm really, really sorry for the _minus_es that seemed to have outweighed the _plus_es of immediately writing this chapter and the whole story in general... too much painful memories are tangled with this.

But here it _is_—

Love it or hate it... I'm quite indifferent about it now. (...or so I like to keep telling myself, in hopes that I'll actually become that. )

**:'/**

**

* * *

**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Valor

"_A rose by any other name would smell such as sweet_." Or so Shakespeare once said. Valor, Courage… whatever, is not the absence of fear but the capability to act without care of the latter consequences.

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

Fanatical high-pitched screams.

Rei Otohata felt a headache coming though. He just had about all he can take with all this foolishness. He swore under his breath, deftly dodging the reaching grasps of the large mob of young ko-gals hanging about outside the Palm Tree Café—out in the blistering cold (nonetheless!) just to get a glimpse of members of _Lost Cause_—Rei Otohata, Yuya Asou, Ryu Muuji, Daisuke Umura, and Akio Tamari.

A sentry, all deck out in black and complete with an earpiece and shady sunglasses stood in the doorway blocking off those who had no real business in the café. Otohata turned to his left. He and Yuya recognized the former Detective Kudou beneath the disguise.

Rei wanted to smash his head against the concrete wall as a renewed waves of screaming crashed to his ear from the girls in his left. Actually, it was just the usual frickin' cynicism setting in that triggered the thought. Most of these assembled girls weren't going gaga because of the music they make, Rei thought disgustedly. They were here for, as what the _Ko-Gal magazine_ referred him and the guys, "man-candy". Rei sighed for the _n_th time, massaging his throbbing temples, managing to keep his temper in check. He needed to be pleasant and charming. _For Lost Cause_, he reasoned.

"Welcome!" Greeted the pretty waitress, whose name plate reads, _Sally_, as they entered the café… Obviously recognizing them, she ushered the five young men to the booth where a reporter awaited for them. "This way, sirs."

"Well, well, well, well!" The reporter began as her blood-red rouged lips curled in a Cheshire Cat's smile. "The infamous _Lost Cause_. You made it!" She was dressed à la _Gothic Lolita_—her black baby doll dress was fluff-up with layers, upon layers of alternating slips of black and white petticoats; trimmed with black and red lace; and finished off with narrow rows of black velvet ribbons in the edges of her sleeves, bodice and skirts. There stood a smiling Sashiko Kagesawa.

_This was going to be one of the longest sixty minutes of relentless _'interrogation_' he and the rest of Lost Cause has to endure for a _KO-GAL Magazine,_ "GALS!"_. Rei thought, grounding his teeth together.

Oh, they knew her by journalistic reputation. She is called the 'Gossipy Bloodhound' but _never _to her face.

Daisuke, being the gentleman he's all-so known for, deliberately disregarded the fact that she was not the reporter who originally requested to do an interview with the band. "Good afternoon, miss. Yes, we did. I see, Miss Tsusane did not."

Her gray eyes peered through her darkly lined eye make-up, reminding Daisuke of ominous moonlight through the cover of night. The smug, knowing smile on her face faltered _a little_. "Are you disappointed, Mr. Umura? That _I'm_ here instead of Michiyo Tsusane?"

"Of course not, Miss Ka—"

"You're related to her, aren't you?" She cut in, cooly. "A cousin — she is the second daughter of your mother's sister, is she not?"

A slightly wavy light brown hair nodded, cordially.

Rei could not help but be impressed. _The girl did her homework_. In the corner of his eye, Daisuke motioned to the seat behind her. "Shall we begin? We're sure you're a very busy lady."

_Very busy_! Akio scoffed. His air, unmistakable._ Gossip never sleeps and so does _she!

Everyone who read _GALS! Magazine _knew that Sashiko was relentless in the pursuit of a good story. And her definition of a good story was that _A good story is the hard-hitting truths behind masques_. Essentially, her forté digging up lies and falsity from the people she interviewed, no matter what the cost. She had hung her chances on being called "sweet, agreeable" to get what she wanted— the honest-to-goodness TRUTH. Local celebrities (especially those with something to hide) dreaded her and her interviewing techniques... for she _always _got what she wanted.

The dark haired lead guitar and -_in secret_- the band's vocalist squeezed in between the mahogany brown haired Ryu Muuji and the ever-animated, flame-haired Akio Tamari on the window booth of the posh café. Akio, scooted a little to accommodate Daisuke. And so the latter, sat the end of the semi-circular table, adjacent to him was Yuya.

It appears that, she ordered for them. Drinks were already set and waiting for them on the table. She may be the way she is—but they have to commend her for her thorough and accurate research. For their drink preferences were on the table, ready.

And the interviewer, Sashiko Kagesawa wasted no time, tossing a running tape recorder on the table, right before the extra stool was popped at the "head" of the booth for her. Her ink-black hair bounced in its fashionably messy, curling pigtail as she took a stool provided and regarded Yuya, who was nearest to her with an _almost_ boorish interest.

"Mr. Asou. Yuya Asou? Can I call you 'Yuya'?" Before Yuya could put in a word, she cut him off. "We're all friends here, aren't we?" Sashiko smiled vehemently, thus duly keeping him from responding too soon. "'_Yuya_', then! Our readers would love to know…"

"Ye—?"

"What's with you and your fellow band mate, Rei Otohata's girlfriend?" She blurted out with out preamble. Her grey eyes glistening with carefully obscured "random" line of innocent inquiry.

Ryu Muuji's eyes flew to Rei, who was cool as cucumber, expressionless, as usual. While, Akio chocked on his drink—the flame-colored haired drummer prided himself to be accustomed to blunt and straight-to-the-point questions but this woman was too much!

Miss Kagesawa (though she knew _otherwise_) took the long silence for confusion. "Oh. Sorry. I am implying Rei's girlfriend." She waved a hand in emphasis to her long, curling dark hair. "You know… that _relatively_ pretty dark haired girl that usually tags along her highness; the No. 1 Ko-gal of Shibuya, Miss Ran Kotobuki… _that_ girl's name escapes me…"

She was being coy. She was up to something. _Of course, she knew that '_that _relatively_ pretty dark haired girl'—_she was a good researcher. She was most definitely up to something. A _forced, albeit reluctant _confession, perhaps?  
_

"I _don't_ have a girlfriend." Rei stressed, his beautiful eyes taking a slight menacing gleam. And the horde of girls screamed with unrestrained delight.

A chic, shapely eyebrow rose at Rei's interjection. There was a wicked glint in Sashiko's startling gray eyes. She shifted her body to Rei like a falcon closing on a prey. They realized she was about to pose a "damaging" question at Rei. Sensing that, Yuya quickly put himself in the hot seat, parrying the question for Rei.

"Oh. You must mean, Aya Hoshino." Yuya smiled smoothly. "We're friends." However, his brown eyes studied the tape recorder anxiously. And wondered if there will come a time if scientists would be able to engineer a tape recorder that would read _minds_… Then, only will they—especially Aya—get to hear what he REALLY thought and wanted to say.

"Hm. Yeah sure… Whatever," But _GothLoli_-dressed reporter was no near in writing the name down. "Friends, _huh_? But what's this we're hearing? A little birdie told me that they saw you guys all so lovey-dovey as you two were walking along the streets of Shibuya—not to mention a 'serenade scene' you got going on with _that_ girl by a local shopping mall's outdoor fountain just three days ago?"

A hesitation. "Oh, we were just hanging out. Friends, you know?" Yuya continued with a rueful finality in his tone. "JUST friends."

Sashiko Kagesawa smiled sweetly…_** Too **__sweetly_, Akio noticed fretfully. He had seen that look before… it was the sort his little sister, Ameka gave whenever she was up to something wicked… His previous encounters of _that _countenance lead to nothing but trouble.

Sashiko turned to Rei. Her eyes simmered maliciously at Rei. "What can you say about that, Rei sweetie?"

"_Nothing_. It does not bother me at all. Heck, not one bit." Rei shrugged, emphasizing his lackadaisical attitude. _I can't believe that you're making it seem that I am supposed to be so bothered! Do you mind?! _Rei grimaced _slightly_, and for that he was grateful. He didn't want the darn reporter to sniff-out (and, most likely ask!) about the reason for this illustration of agitation.

Too late! An ink-black head in pigtails turned sharply to Rei's general direction…_ Dammit, no_… Rei thought, perking up for a fight… but it never came. As it seems, Sashiko seemed to have dropped the subject entirely as she bent her head and scribbled away in her notepad like there was no tomorrow.

And just when Rei and Yuya thought they could breathe a little easier and get on with the same old-run-in-the-mill questions. She looked up from her notes. And then... when she looked up to gaze at them. Her innocent expression had them _re_considering why they let their guard down.

"I can't seem to get over the fact that you and that _somewhat_ lovely dark haired young lady," _She's merely nosing around for something vile to print…_ Someone thought. _Keep your cool, man. Keep your cool._ "You know —one of the _many_ friends of Shibuya's darling number 1 Ko-Gal, Ran Kotoboki whose name I do _not_ kn—"

That was the last straw for Asou. Rising from his seat, he slammed his hands on the table a tab bit too forcefully making the cups and saucers dance, "_AYA_! Her. Name. Is. _Aya Hoshino_. For the love of god, Miss Kagesawa, get that fact through your head and commit it to memory!! You make it seem that she's an _un_important second fiddle!"

… I_ know how that feels. For I too AM a second fiddle_. Yuya thought fiercely, careful not to glance at Rei's reserved yet inquisitive expression. He was not defending Aya—he was defending himself too. In all fairness to the _first_ fiddle—no other than, Rei—it was not his best bud's intention to make so… It just happened and no matter whatever Yuya did the label stuck. And hurt.

Everyone within the café's confines stopped and was now listening in. Sally, the waitress who just removed herself from behind the bar counter, was openly gawked with her orders in a round tray that was popped on her upturned hand.

A small, blood-red smile quirked at the blonde's outburst. _Gotcha_. "Why are you suddenly so worked up, my dear Yuya? Surely," she said in a convincingly innocent, bewildered tone, "you do not _love_ her MORE than a friend. After all, _that's all_ you claim her to be in your life... A. Friend." She pouted, prettily. "Personally, I find it very odd... and very inconsistent to what you have three minutes ago."

Amber eyes in its silent, well-reined fury shimmered like molten gold. Tartly, Yuya asked, "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing... I just simply mused aloud if you told the truth just _now_... or _earlier_." Sashiko replied, undeterred... but this time, her eyes were solemn at her inquiry. The young men did not realize that she was communicating her 'condolences' at her actions.

Daisuke abruptly stood. Gently placing a hand over the blonde's shoulder, he firmly made the fuming blonde to recline back down his seat. Lost Cause's keyboards/synths gave Sashiko a look that completely tore that Cheshire Cat's smile from her pretty face like a false masque. "Miss Kagesawa," Daisuke began diplomatically, but the hint of an edge was obvious, "...weren't you asking _us_ a question and NOT making commentaries?"

Sashiko, Rei observed, was chastised. _Why do I have a feeling that I am missing something between these two?_

_Is it me or does Umura have a certain effect on Kagesawa? _Akio folded his arms behind his head before reclining in his seat. _What's going on here?_

"I was getting to that." Sashiko grudgingly said with a pout like a small child.

"Surely," Daisuke continued, in a tone like that of an admonishing elder. "...you have other questions to ask _us_ than that."

That, made Yuya cease shaking with anger. _Unmistakably, that was a clear case of 'Adding insult to injury'_. And to think, Daisuke was supposed to be the most gentlemanly of them all. "Damn, if I know better some thing's goin' on between the two of you."

A pair—one light brown haired young man and the other a dark haired with hot pink and purple highlights— turned winded to face the blonde. And Rei was grateful that he kept his mouth shut—

Heaven knows, he could not stand people looking at him with such mortification of voicing out the truth. The lead guitarist was a firm believer of "do unto _others _what you want others to do unto to _you_". He'd rather lie and pretend not to care than to do what Yuya just did—in dread that the very thing would be done to him... in this case, be in Umura and Kagesawa's shoes of embarrassment.

And just when Rei was starting to feel good about himself and his justifications— Daisuke spoke, "Wrong, Yuya... it would be more accurate if you used the _past tense_."

Sashiko eyed the roll of tape spinning idly inside the tape recorder and hastily said, "Gee, we're _really_ far from the agenda of that day, gentlemen. I still have the _other_, well actually, _loads _of other questions to ask." With another moment wasted, she fished out a list from her delicate black and white lace trimmed reticule. "Here are!" She announced pleasantly.

And the rest of the interview flowed predictably. When the interview was all over, Rei was not sure if he was _truly _pleased the truth was not pried from him. He had been an introvert for too long—and that's was why he began expressing himself through (really loud) music… and now, given all this shitty things NOT happening in the way he intended—

He was back to square one. The _introvert_ he tried so hard to vanquish… still lives.

Otohata thought of _Valor_ and what the song meant to him... _Damn_! The past tense.

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

_Reality can be one real mean bitch._

_But then again_, Aya revoked, slightly discomfited by her earlier, heartless statement, _C'est là vie_.

Sheltered from the prying eyes of the world in Towa's café corner-most booth, the _trio_—she, Miyu and Ran were trying to be ordinary as hell. Thank the Gods for some sort of commotion in the far end of the café—for all the sparse customers eyes were drawn there and not _here_…

After all, Ran came clean with her break-up and all… Waterworks was _most likely_ a given. Miyu was seated next to Ran, awfully quiet, her arm over the red-head.

"It's wrong for me to act this way." Ran dolefully, "But rejection hurts." She pushed away a box of tissues, as if the sight of it would convince her that her mascara was not worth trouble of _re_applying.

_Tell me something I_ don't _know_. She felt oddly thrilled, eying Ran from across the table. _Now,_ _YOU know how it feels!_ The raven haired girl grimaced at the thought as it formed in her head. _What a_ mean _thing to say, Aya_… But some voice declared snidely, _But it would be a lie, to say that something inside her did not_ mean _every word._ Her big brown eyes stole up to Ran's teary profile and found herself smiling spitefully. Aya froze, her slender hands fisting on her black tights clad lap. _What's wrong with me??_

"Aya? You're looking a little pale... What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter with _me_, Ran..." Aya immediately straightened, sending her glorious long mane of bluish-black hair in a becoming sweep behind her while a sweet, kind smile played in her lips. _And thank GOD! Better_ you _than me._ Aya visibly winced at later commentary and fell into troubled silence.

Miyu thoughtfully eyed the lovely brunette. "Everything's starting to fall apart..." The blonde said under her breath. "Composures and pretenses has finally been over powered by the overwhelming weight of the painful truth tha—"

"Aya?" Ran with her eyes at their driest—quite over _her _misery, sensing Aya's—reached for the brunette's firmly fisted hands.

Soft brown eyes were deep pools of raw, primal ire as Aya slapped Ran's hand away.

It was impulse that made her react that way! Or so, Aya justified. She felt hot and embarrassed… Not understanding this new pouring and driving emotion in her, she did the next thing that came into mind. A relatively Rei—her love, move. Remorselessly grabbing her lavender and maroon-hued coat she carefully draped over her chair, Aya got up and stalked out the café. It was not when she slammed the door behind her, did she realized that it was more of a _Ran _move than anything else.

Aya brought a hand hard to the side of her face, ceasing the flow of tears. _Wasn't this what _that redhead _did to her way back when?_ In the lovely brunette's head were the stinging sensation of the slap and the thought of Ran, as if it was the aforementioned girl who gave that most recent hurting.

In a way, it was true. Ran had hurt her. Aya's gleaming mane of dark-hair vanished as she plowed her way through the throng of animated Gals idly by a specific window.

Ran cringed at the sound of slamming doors. Miyu looked more thoughtful than ever before. "It was my fault…wasn't it, Miyu?" Ran began, a red head tilted not like anything Miyu had seen before, "I was selfish to say what I felt… I should have kept my mouth shut. She looks up to me as a model of behavior, you know? I did not see it at first but—ever since, _damn_."

Miyu listened, understanding completely that it was against her iron-clad rule to repeat a friend's less-than-flattering moments and patiently waiting for Ran to finish whatever she was comfortable to share.

"She mostly supposed, being the intelligent girl that she is, that by emulating this 'strength' in me, she did _get by_ the way I do." A dark, smeared-mascara droplet from the eye scarred Ran's flushed face. "I should have kept my mouth shut—then I wouldn't have hurt her with the _truth_… the truth that I am NOT so strong after all. Oh Miyu, I betrayed her image of me. It's like learning your movie icon is a filthy little tramp that ruins marriages and the like! I hurt her!"

"The truth that has been dying to get out... And the truth that has finally got out." Miyu thought of Aya, then of Ran as she said that. The pretty blonde young mother-to-be left a handful of bills on the table and chased after Ran with the redhead's winter coat in hand.

"After all, one who is only _pretending_ not to care cannot be sincerely and brutally honest with herself."

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Here ends, **Chapter Four**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

Author's Notes: More of _Gothic Lolita_ notes, you may visit **http : / en . wikipedia. org / wiki / Goth**(underscore)**loli** (copy what's **bold**-ed and delete the spaces)...

An extremely short chapter... A turn for the better, I hope. If I lengthen this (to _equal_ the previous chapters' length) I'd end up blabbing and bore my plot bunnies to tears so much that they start to bounce away.

Is this the right course, my readers?

Sighs. Here's to more plot and less blab then... Ü

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *

**The Next Chapter**: It Hurts

-- I watched a slow, passionate and romantic kiss. Her arms were around his neck. His hands were on her waist. Her eyes were closed and so were his. It was like watching a kissing scene from a movie… Ideal, genuine and breathtaking! I would have been happy for them …if it they were not the guy I love and my best friend. --

* * *

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

* * *


End file.
